


Secrets and Love

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Betty Cooper, Bad Parenting, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Protective Jughead Jones, Role Reversal, Shy Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn't supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead sees Betty. He always see her, and she doesn't see him. He's came to terms with that years ago, simply accepting that he had to admire her from afar. His curiosity is always on high alert though, so when he hears a very heated argument between Betty and her best friend, he can't help but wonder what it's about. Is she in danger?

There she was. Elizabeth Cooper, also known as Betty, the one and only Serpent Princess. She had a badass, unapproachable vibe about her in her fitting leather jacket with a Serpent embroidered on the back, spiked up combat boots, and tight ripped skinny jeans. Everything about her was striking. On top of that, with the way her blonde hair and shining green eyes contrasted her all black clothing, she looked like the perfect mix of light and dark. A simple glance in your direction could light a person up in flames, burning them into nothing.

Jughead sat by himself in his regular seat in the lunchroom, watching her walk in with her posse at her side. It was Betty, of course, and then five others behind her. Fangs and Toni walked on one side of her with their hands in their pockets as usual, skimming the crowd of students with hard expressions. They grew up into the Serpents, just as Betty. Sweet Pea and Veronica were a package deal, two Serpents who were together for as long as the said girl moved here from New York when she was thirteen. Veronica Lodge was Betty’s right hand girl, no matter what; they’re were practically connected at the hip.

Betty glanced around the room like she always did, eyeing over every student. She looked somewhat paranoid, like something was going to happen at any moment. As she looked around, she pulled down the sleeves of her leather jacket to cover her hands, which didn’t make much sense because of the fact that she constantly wore leather gloves that cut off at the knuckles. Was she really that cold all of the time? Jughead couldn’t help but wonder. Eventually, she seemed to relax, seeing as there was no threat in the cafeteria… but that simple sigh of relief only lasted for a second. It was an everyday cycle that Jughead noticed. She was always on edge.

Once the enticing snake princess was out of direct view, Jughead got back to focusing on his laptop. He couldn’t help but have his mind wander to her for awhile though. It was something that always happened to him. Since they were in sixth grade and she punched Reggie Mantle in the face for making fun of him for having holes in his clothes, Jughead had felt infatuated with her. She didn’t make fun of him for his family’s lack of money; in fact, she didn’t say anything. They’ve never spoke before, expect for the small ‘thank you’ he gave to her after the whole Reggie situation, but that was over five years ago now. In that moment, at twelve years old, despite how he got teased for needing a girl to stand up for him after the fact, he knew that Betty Cooper was good. Years went on, yet as she showed up to school with black eyes from fights she’d get in after school, as rumors of her going to juvie for a summer surfaced, as everyone found out that she was the youngest to be initiated into a gang… he remembered that good in her. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, every time he caught a glance of her in a somewhat less tense state, it came rushing back to him, even after all this time.

Jughead shook his head, attempting to clear his mind of all his thoughts about a girl who’s never notice him. Looking back down to the worn out keys of his old, trusty laptop, he tried furthering and divulging himself into the book he was writing. That’s all he should be focusing on, and he knew it.

He was an observer, not a pursuer. He’d rather stay in the back and listen than speak. He watched from afar, but never got close enough. He wanted to…  _my god,_ did he want to. It was a lack of courage; a set idea in his mind that being in his own little bubble is the only place he fit in the world. Maybe one day that’d change, but he never saw it to be possible.

* * *

Jughead walked down the hallway with his hands in the pocket of his sherpa jacket. Ideas of what to add into his book flooded through his mind. Should he add in about the segregation in the school— how cliques were unchangeable and it you messed with any of them, they’d probably take you down as a whole. Should he write more about his family life?  _His dreaded family life._  Should he dwell on the hopeless crush he had with the most badass girl in Riverdale and write about the way time stopped for everyone, not just him, when she entered a room? No. He couldn’t do that, if he grows a set of balls and publishes this thing when he finishes, people would think he’s a creep. He’s not though, he just questions a lot.

Letting out a long sigh as he fixed his crown-shaped beanie, Jughead continued walked, figuring he could deal with book idea later. Then, something piqued his interest. It was the sound of two girls arguing. It sounded quite serious, but he wasn’t close enough to decipher who it was.

“No, Veronica. No.” It was Betty. Her voice echoed, sounding stern and unwavering. She sure knew how to stand her ground as the heir to the Serpents. With the intimidation that laced her tone, anyone who would be willing to counter her would have to be considered nothing other than an idiot. Jughead, of course though, was curious to listen from around the corner.

“Betty, please! She’ll go to jail. No one would fucking go against it. The woman is a basket case, and no one knows it better than you—” Veronica argued, pulling at the seams to try and make this happen. The tone she was using was not demanding, but instead it sounded like she was desperately trying to help some sort of cause.

The sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor was loud. He assumed that she was stepping closer to the raven haired girl. If those feet where stomping their way towards Jughead, he’d want to run away. “I said no, Ronnie,” Betty responded assertively and slightly louder than last time to get her point across. “Don’t press me on this.”

“Betty,” Veronica begged.  _What was so important? Why does Veronica want some woman locked up? What was she doing?_

“V, don’t ever fucking bring it up again. I will not turn her in. I will not break Serpent law. She’s causing no harm to anyone.”

Veronica let out a strangled yell. “She’s harming—”

“Enough!” Betty’s voice boomed. From the sounds of scurries, it was clear that Veronica stepped back a bit. “This isn’t between anyone but me and her. No one is supposed to know about this. If you didn’t walk into he Wyrm at the wrong fucking time, you wouldn’t even know. You keep your mouth shut about it. Understand?”

Veronica scoffed. “I’m talking as your best friend right now, B,” she said with frustration. “Maybe step down from being the leader for once and see what the fuck needs to be done. Stop being her bitch, and handle this shit. You friends care about you. If I told everyone she’d be dead.” She paused. “If this is all you care about though? Keeping your throne? Bowing to that psycho? Then don’t talk to me til you get your head out of your ass.” She pushed passed her, muttering a string of curse words as she did so.

Jughead pretended to busy himself with his book bag as Veronica flashed passed him with an angry strut. He wondered what they were fighting so heavily about. He’s never heard a single living human being disagree with Betty Cooper, so whatever it was, he knew it had to be some really serious business. Also, he figured that whatever the hell was causing this argument may be one of the reasons that Betty’s always so tense and on guard.

He also realized what Veronica said about Betty ‘bowing to that psycho.’ The only people Betty Cooper would bow to is her elders in command, meaning her mother and presumably her right hand man (or woman). _What was that person doing to have them arguing like that? Is Betty in trouble?_

Sometimes Jughead wishes he wasn’t so freaking nosey.

All of a sudden then, while he was too lost in his thoughts, Betty came storming out, accidentally running into him. “Shit!” She screamed out in frustration. Not even looking at him to see who she bumped into, she grunted, “Move out of the fucking way,” before brushing past him and storming off down the hall

Jughead practically froze. Somehow, he managed to reply, “Uhh… sorry,” in an extremely quiet voice; he was almost sure she didn’t even hear him. Even with the little push she gave him, the grazing of their arms practically knocked the breath out of him. Plus, he knew not to take the harsh words to heart, she clearly had some heavy shit on her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty’s angry... at more than just one thing. Once she winds herself in detention, sitting a few seats away from Jughead, she notices him. The next time they meet is not what she wants, not what she can handle. It’s everything she’s hid from all of her friends and other Serpent acquaintances on view for some stranger. Could this lead to something terrible?

The next time he saw her, Jughead didn’t notice Betty at first. He was zoned out, which wasn’t too odd, so in tune to his own thoughts; it normally only happened at home, in seclusion. He was one of those people whose mind either worked a mile a minute or shut down completely. Now though, he was out of it.

That is until Cheryl Blossom came at him full force, ready to demean him until he ran away. “Oh! Hi, bowlhead,” the redhead joked evilly as she approached him.

“It’s Jughead,” he corrected her, shoving a few books in his locker as a way to keep his gaze from her dark,  demon-like eyes.

“Whatever,” Cheryl scoffed. “I wanted to ask about charity. Honey, you’ve been wearing this ugly old jacket and ugly old hat since you were fourteen,” she feigned a pout, leaning forward a bit. She reached to feel the wool around his collar, tugging on it until he pulled away from her with a scoff. “You’re starting to look more scum than before. Running low on money? My daddy’s maple syrup company could support you if you take your hobo ass out of River—” She got cut off when a still angry Betty Cooper shoved her past her, knocking her into the locker. The blonde didn’t say anything, but from the downward curve of her lips and the crease in her forehead, Jughead assumed that fuel was just added to her fire since her argument with Veronica earlier and she was acting on it anyway possible. Cheryl squeal in astonishment. “We need to get rid of these snakes!” She screamed as she stopped away.

Jughead couldn’t help but smirk. Nothing was better than seeing someone embarrass a Blossom. Any crude comments the girl gave him didn’t stick because he was now even more fixated on Betty. She was something…. something unexplainable. He watched as she strutted away. The way her hips swayed with each step in those tight jeans was unearthly in the way she tempted him. It made Jughead want to chase after her, and pull her into the fucking janitors closet to make out… _but if only._  That was a dream he’d never lose, he figured, but for now, his imagination was going to have to be good enough. It had to be enough.

* * *

Betty was pissed off, more than ever, if that was possible. Veronica hadn’t spoken to her in a whole three days, and secret source of her hidden issue was worsening. Her resort of extreme destruction was creeping in by the second, which is something she tried to hold back for as long as possible. Every person who even batted their eyes in her direction was a person she wanted to snap at. 

Veronica thought everything was so fucking easy because her daddy was a rich businessman who could blackmail anyone into getting what she wants. In Betty’s opinion, Veronica should really just learn to shut the hell up sometimes. If it hadn’t been for Hiram and Hermione divorcing and the Cooper women allowing the Lodge women back into the Serpents after moving back from NYC, they wouldn’t even be friends. Betty thinks that Veronica should just respect certain boundaries, because unlike her, not everyone gets what they ask their daddy for. Sure as hell not Betty Cooper.

So again, infuriated might be a better word for what she was feeling. Three whole days and her best friend still refused to speak to her? Sounds kind of ridiculous.  ****Especially because the only way their talking right now in through Sweet Pea, who has no idea what’s going on.

When Melody and Valerie from the school’s most famous band, Josie and the Pussycat’s, ran into her and started laughing at the way she grunted in annoyance, she couldn’t help but respond by pushing both girls into the wall. Being she was so unfocused, allowing her fury to consume her, she wasn’t ready for Principal Weatherbee to come and get her. “Elizabeth Cooper, this is three days of detention,” is all she remembered him saying before shoving passed him as well.

Now, here she was sitting in the detention room ten minutes early because she had nowhere else to be. It was going to be a long, long hour of just sitting here.

Then, Jughead Jones walked in, the boy she ran into the other day after her fight with Veronica. “Hey, Mrs. H, mind if I sit in here and write for a bit?” The woman looked at him questionably. “The Blue and Gold office is full of the football players right now. They’re watching play by plays or whatever.” Mrs. H nodded then, to which he went to take a seat.

Why she was looking at him, Betty didn’t know. Yet, at the same time, she knew that he watches her. Switching roles, maybe? She did need something to entertain her, after all. So, she watched him… the way he fixed that crown-shaped beanie like it was a security blanket, the way his fingers grazed the keys of his laptop, the way he shifted in his seat every few seconds. He clearly looked uncomfortable being in a different room than usual. Then she wondered why he was always alone.  _Does he have any friends?_  That thought was cut off when the door swung wide open.

Veronica, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni stood in the doorway. Veronica had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Betty with annoyance. The other three looked expectant. “We got stuff to deal with, B,” Veronica called out.

Betty grunted. “Can’t do it without me?” She cocked an eyebrow, not caring if she sounded rude.

“No,” Veronica whispered.

That fed Betty’s ego a bit, so she stood up, flipping her hair around. “Alright, let’s go,” she said. Before leaving, she gave one last glance to Jughead, who had now turned to look at her. Once their eyes met, his cheeks flared red. It was kind of cute, but she couldn’t think about that right now. A smirk formed onto her lips as his head whipped back to the laptop in front of him. She made sure to walk out of the aisle of desks right past him; as she did so, she heard him physically gulp. Was he scared? Intrigued? She didn’t know, it was quite interesting though.

As she exited detention, the sound of Mrs. H’s voice heightened. “Elizabeth Cooper, you cannot leave this room—”

* * *

The five of them, Betty, Veronica, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs, handled business like always. Betty went home, but found out the hard way that she  _couldn’t_  be there. After only twenty minutes, she was running out of her trailer and hopping on her bike. She didn’t realize she was shaking, but eventually it stopped.

It was eight o’clock at night as she snuck into Riverdale High, using the spare key that she stole from Mr. Svenson a few months back. She maneuvered her way around in areas that she knew no one would be, and then locked herself inside of the janitors closet.  This time she wouldn’t call Veronica; this time she’d hold it all in. Clenching her ungloved hands together, she laid on the blankets she had stored in that closet. Her nails broke skin in her palms, but she didn’t care. She had to keep from screaming, so she squeezed the pain away until she fell asleep.

The next morning when she woke up, it was six o’clock, which was a little bit later than usual. She figured no one would be around though, so she left the closet with her leather jacket still discarded from her shoulders, only wearing a black tank top as she tiptoed to the restroom. Just as she turned the corner though,  _someone_  was there.

It was Jughead Jones in the flesh. He had baggy eyes, like he had also just woken up. When he caught sight of her, his eyes widened. His gaze trailed the bruises that covered her arms and shoulders, landing on the one just above her chest. She, unlike ever before, froze for a moment. No one has ever seen this before, what  _happens_  to her. Once his lips started to part as if he was going to say something, she snapped. “Don’t fucking look at me!” She screamed, running past him into the bathroom. Leaning against the door, she took heavy deep breaths. This was not good… not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr :) bugheadfanfictionxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Betty bruised up like that, Jughead’s left in utter worry and in a complete haze. Betty realizes she needs to set him in his place and make sure he keeps his mouth shut, so they have a little conversation, which leads her to more surprises.

Flashbacks came flooding through Jughead’s mind. His father. His mother. Jellybean. Those bruises imprinted on Betty’s skin were so familiar. He and his sister have been abused. It was something alcohol provoked his parents to do years ago, so he knows. He knows those aren’t just fight marks, that’s signs of abuse.

 _Who could be giving her those marks? Someone is doing this to her. This had to be what her and Veronica were arguing about. She’s the one being harmed._  His mind was ticking like a bomb, getting quicker and quicker. He knows they don’t know each other. He knows he has no right to ask her anything. He wants to so, so bad though. He wants to see if she’s okay, if she needs help. He supposed the latter would be dumb to ask, but what else?

He stood dumbfounded as she ran into the bathroom, not quite even registering her words. That’s how the rest of his day went too, mostly in a haze. He couldn’t stop thinking about those marks on her skin. Some were a green-tinted color, like they were old… fading. Some were blue or purple, like they were fairly recent. And some were red, coloring darker on the inside like they were just inflicted. He wondered if there were any other bruises around her body, of if the perpetrator only focused on certain areas.

It then clicked as to why she always covered herself. She covered her arms and wore shirts up to her neck to keep her secret. He understood the fear of letting someone know, but he also figured, being in the type of life she’s in, it had to be ten times worse. Living in that environment was dangerous, how could she even attempt to go up against someone superior of her when being a part of the toughest gang around?

He saw her walk into lunch with her gang in tow. Her eyes still shined with an irreplaceable fire as her eyes scanned the room. Her stance was still strong with her hands on her hips, pushing her leather jacket back a bit. Again, Jughead’s eyes landed on her legs; those matching leather pants really her wonders, fitting her curves in all the right places.  _Get your mind out of the fucking gutter,_ he reminded himself that he had bigger things to think about.

When their met gazes for the second time that day, Betty noticed his laptop wasn’t in front of him. Her eyes narrowed at him momentarily before she motioned to her friends to go sit. He saw her say something as they walked away, but he couldn’t decipher it until she started walking right in his direction.  _Oh, fuck._

“Jones,” Betty said through gritted teeth, grabbing his denim jacket to pull him out of the cafeteria. First of all, she knows his name, which was nice to know. Second, he followed her very willingly, ignoring that he really liked the thought of her bossing him around. She pushed him into a janitor's closet and locked the door. His fantasy was cut short when she reached up to flicker the light on. “I want you to forget you saw me this morning,” she ordered.

Jughead bit his tongue. For some reason, being alone with her in this secluded space gave him some sort of confidence. He looked everywhere but her eyes though, not quite being able to meet them. “Can’t do that,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Betty’s brows furrowed. She’s never had someone other than Veronica or her mother flat out ignore her orders.

Jughead slowly let out a breath. Their closeness was killing him. If she only knew how big of a crush he’s had on her for all of these years, he was sure they wouldn’t be in this situation. He gulped then, saying, “Can’t forget it,” he muttered. “It’s not like I got any friends to tell though,” he added.

Betty seemed to accept that answer. “True.” She took in his facial features, seeing he was holding something back.

“But,” Jughead closed his eyes. “I’m just gonna tell you my opinion, okay? Even though I know you’re not asking. I’ve been in that situation before, so I really suggest getting help. And also, I just wanna ask… are you okay?”

Betty whole demeanor changed, but Jughead didn’t know why. She parted her plump pink lips, sucking in a small breath. “You’ve been in this situation?”

“If it’s what I think it is, then yes.”

Betty felt a lump form in her throat as she met his stormy blue eyes. Though he had a slight frown, he didn’t necessarily look like he pitied her, instead his eyes were sad and understanding. No one's ever looked at her like that. For her, the first instinct was to run… it was unsettling for her to be in an uncomfortable position, but something pulled her to stand  _fucking_  still and stay  _fucking_  silent. It appeared the boy in front of her didn’t know what else to do either though.

He was winging it. What the hell else was he supposed to do? He was face to face with the girl he freaking dreams about, the girl who looks like the most amazing mixture of heaven and hell, the perfect mixture. Jughead gulped yet again, shoving away the thoughts of how bad he wants to wipe that one stray hair out of her face. “I just— yeah,” he blabbered out, not knowing what to do.

The silence was starting to feel deafening to Betty. Normally that wasn’t the case, but here, when she was standing only centimeters apart from a boy who you know see is more than somewhat attractive, a boy who knows what your going through… it’s a lot. She could hear the faint sounds of his breath, and it sent her mind haywire. Shaking her head, she lightly pushed him out of the way. “I-I gotta get out of here,” she said frantically, reaching for the door. Before she left completely, she looked over her shoulder, giving him one last glance. “Remember to keep your fucking mouth shut.”

A second later, the door was being slammed shut, leaving Jughead alone in the janitor’s closet. Now that he was by himself, he let out the long breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding.  _Holy fucking shit._

Talking to her literally made all the questions he had multiply. He wanted to know who was doing this, obviously… a parent, a random older person, anyone? He wanted to know if she was okay, of course. But also, he wanted to know how she handled herself, as a whole. If she was as gentle with herself as he would be with her, if she knew how beautiful and strong she was. God, he was in deep and he barely knows her.

* * *

Betty laid in her own bed. She was still really fucking angry about everything, but her mind kept drifting to the way Jughead Jones, who is surprisingly hot up close, looked at her. It was so soft, seeming to be for more reasons than what was talked about. She’s never really met anyone who actually seemed to have a good soul, but he did.

Still, no matter how nice he seemed, she did not know him. He could crumble everything into pieces with that new found information he has. It wasn’t like she knew she could trust him, like she could with V; this was different, he was practically practically a complete stranger to her. The thought made her very uneasy. What she was going to do, she had to figure out. She couldn’t allow a broody, shy boy ruin everything for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty needs to make sure that Jughead doesn’t speak of what he saw. Does she realize how their time together is affecting him? Does she realize that she’s under his skin? Or can’t Jughead tell what she thinks?

Jughead walked into school the next morning with his head down lower than usual. He barely slept the night before because of the way his head was spinning. These were the times he wishes his mind had a switch so he could turn it off. With the way he thinks, nonstop or not at all, he figured he’d either die one day from his brain being overwork by craziness or the lack thereof.

This girl…  _this fucking girl._ She had such an effect on him, and she didn’t even know it. He had to practically claw at his skin every time her face creeped into his closed eyelids. She should never have pulled him into that closet. Being that close to her was dangerous. He could see how soft and smooth her skin was, yet still where her worry lines would one day form. He could see how her eyes lit up a room, no matter the circumstances. Even with the faint, tired bags that laid under her eyes, she was vibrant, unlike everything she and her gang stood for. He could see the art of her lips, how plump and pink they were with small crack in them from the dryness of the winter air. Even the way a few stray blonde hairs would fall in front of her eyes was like slow motion, dropping there as if it needed to. He knew these ideas were insane, but he was just so gone for her.

With how overwhelmed he currently felt, Jughead decided to skip going into his first period study hall and campout elsewhere. He didn’t feel like being around those other obnoxious students right now with the headache he had, so he snuck into the Blue and Gold office, deciding to clear his mind of everything and simply work on the school’s newspaper. He was quite behind on that anyway.  

He wrote for awhile, but couldn’t handle the topic of the most recent article. It was practically just saying how wonderful and binding the adults of both the Southside and Northside are, praising them for their commitment to the kids and the school. People were fucked up, and it was wrong to ignore that. Don’t they realize that they have no fucking clue of what goes on behind closed doors? That it’s possible for adults to suck? The whole town was fake, and he couldn’t stand it. If they only knew what his parents used to do, if they only knew what happens to Betty.

Annoyed, Jughead slammed his laptop shut and put his head on the table. That’s when a certain, softer voice spoke up. “Trouble on that book you’ve been working on for so long?”  _Betty._

Jughead’s head shot up, looking at her as she slowly walked closer and sat in the seat across from him. Looking at her, one on one again, was making all sorts of knots twist around in his stomach. He rubbed his hands on his thigh, hoping the perspiration of his palms would rub off on the denim. “Uh,” he hesitantly started. “No… more like trouble with the school’s newspaper.” He couldn’t will himself to explain more with how she was looking at him, like he was actually alive. Plus, his mind was pretty hooked on the fact that she knew he was writing a book.  _How the hell does she know that?_

“Mind if I take a look at it?” Betty asked, reaching forward with her covered hands facing upward to show she wants to see it. Jughead raised an eyebrow; now he was really thrown on. “I take an interest in writing and editing. Don’t look so shocked,” she snorted, rolling her eyes.

Jughead nodded. Sucking in a breath, he opened the Macbook that he won in a contest and handed it over to her. He speculated her every expression and movement as she scanned the article.  _Why the hell is she here,_  he wondered, not that he was complaining. Nervously, he tucked his finger under the rim of his beanie, cupping it closer around his head.

Betty’s looked up. With raised eyebrows, she said, “You can write, but why the hell is this the prompt they gave you? That’s fucking bullshit.” She slammed the laptop shut, just as he did, and handed it back to him.

“That’s the problem,” Jughead agreed. “I think I’m going to let this one go. Not many people will realize if I miss one week of published the Blue and Gold,” he snorted, suddenly aware that it felt easy to hold a conversation with her.

Betty shrugged, batting her eyes down for a moment. “Well, I’d notice.” Jughead thought he saw a flash of embarrassment in her features, but it was quickly replaced with her standard, expressionless expression. “But you’re right. I say call this one off.” Then she leaned back, making herself comfortable. 

Jughead gulped. “So, um,” he stuttered. “Why exactly did you come here?” He hoped he didn’t sound rude, but he couldn’t be sure so he cursed himself silently.

A smirk graced Betty’s lips as she crossed her legs. “Jughead Jones,” she started, testing his name on her lips. “I just wanted to be sure that you will keep your promise of  _never_  speaking of what you saw to anyone. That’s between me and myself, not you and me. Makes sense?” She leaned forward on the desk, eyeing him up and down.

She was serious, Jughead was sure about it. You couldn’t miss what Betty Cooper was trying to get across, no matter the point.  _But,_ when she said his name, the way it so swiftly rolled off her tongue, showed a hint of teasing in it. He could say it felt suffocating because, honestly, it did, but he could also say it felt intoxicating. It was like the strictness of what she was demanded made no effect on him, only the way she said his  _fucking_  name. It washed a certain type of confidence over him that he normally didn’t have. Leaning forward on the desk, just as she did, Jughead smirked. “Betty Cooper,” he said, liking the way it sounded. “You’re a tough cookie. I’m sure you can handle yourself,” he praised. Turning it around though, his eyes grew serious. “Yet I also understand the need to keep this a secret, but at the same time, I understand the need to be saved. For now, I’ll sit back while you work your shit out. I know I have no role in your life, but I will be damned if I sit around while you limp through school like you were last week.” That memory just clicked in his head, and he wasn’t exactly using it against her, but showing it’s noticeable.

She pushed down the idea of this boy actually thinking her safety mattered, it mattered to barely anyone it felt like, so she wasn’t going to grasp onto straws. Betty steadied her breath, making sure to seem as she always was. She inched closer over the desk, her elbows holding herself up. He wasn’t necessarily challenging her, but at the same time, she wasn’t used to being spoken to this way. Her whole face showed arrogance, but his mirrored it. “Do you know who your talking to?”

Jughead let out a short, yet breathy laugh. “Oh, yes, Betts,” he responded, not even realizing the nickname he just gave her. “I definitely know who I’m talking to.” Though the slight grin never left his lips, he leaned back in his chair, tugging on his beanie yet again. It was definitely a nervous tick of his.

“Huh,” Betty acknowledged his response. She crossed her arms, running her tongue along her top row of teeth as she took in his  _forcefully_  relaxed position. Pursing her lips, as she stood up, she said, “We aren’t done here,” before walking out of the office with not even a glance back.

Once the door slammed shut, Jughead let his shoulders lose some of their tension as he tipped his head back over the chair. He’s fantasized her saying those four words to him, just in a different format. Nevertheless, knowing they’d speak again was enough to send jolts through his body. Excitement, was it? Of course, she’s Betty Cooper. Fear? Unable to be denied. Worry? For her safety? Yes. He was practically feeling everything at once. Who knows what this girl would throw at him.

* * *

When Jughead was walking into Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe later that day, he spotted her again. She was exiting the diner next to Sweet Pea and Veronica, who were holding hands and giggling at each other, sharing a few kisses here and there as they made their way to their motorcycles. Jughead noted quite a long time ago that he was clearly only ever soft with his girlfriend… which he respected.

There was a cigarette perched between Betty lips. It was a habit that he also understood. Absentmindedly his hand reached in his pocket, fiddling with the box of Marlboros that he had for himself. He let out a long breath as he stood on the street corner, observing her. He couldn’t help but this is was really hot when she exhaled the smoke from between her lips; he could practically taste it on her. While she was doing this though, catching him off guard by doing what he was not expecting, Betty met his eyes and slyly winked.

_She fucking winked._

Whatever confidence he was feeling earlier in the morning had completely vanished. A dark, scarlet tint spread over his neck and cheeks. He was sure nothing has ever made him blush like she just did, which made it even more embarrassing. Putting his head down, he scurried inside to order himself a well-needed chocolate milkshake.

If being around Betty was always going to be like this, boy, he had a lot coming for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty’s still set on keeping an eye on what Jughead does and if he stays quiet. Things change a little bit though when Jughead suggests they duck out of school. Over Pop’s, the two get to know each other a little better. What do they make of this?

A day passed where Jughead only saw glances of Betty, but now, here he was, sitting in the Blue and Gold office with her directly across from him. She entered without a word, taking a seat like this was a normal procedure between the two of them. It was silent, so he continued typing away, but he just kept on getting distracted. She was right in front of him again… the girl of his dreams.

Not being able to focus, he shut his laptop, letting out a long sigh. “Jones,” Betty spoke up, noticing his confused yet steady glare in her. “You aren’t writing.”

“You’re here again,” Jughead responded. For the second time since they’ve starting speaking, he didn’t want to sound rude, but he had to ask these blatant questions when the girl he’d been watching and crushing on for the past five years is sitting in front of him after so long of her never even glancing his direction.

“I’m making sure you don’t open your mouth,” Betty responded, looking back down to her book.  _That’s kind of bullshit,_ she thought to herself about what she replied to him. Yes, it was true, but it was also nice being in the company of someone different than the Serpents; not that she would ever admit something like that.

The boy sighed. “Haven’t said anything yet, have I?” Jughead countered, raising his eyebrows a bit. Betty bit her tongue, looking at him in a way that said  _no, you haven’t._ He saw something else in her eyes though, something he couldn’t read so he silenced again, just for a little while. As he reopened his laptop and tried to get back into the groove of writing, he still could not bring himself to focus. “I have a question,” he perched.

Betty met his eyes, looking mildly flustered and mildly amused. “Mhm?”

“When I saw you the other morning,” he cleared his throat a little bit. Goosebumps formed on his skin, reminding how nervous he currently was. Looking down to his own hands, in a low whisper, he asked, “Why were you here so early?”

Betty stiffened for a moment. Intrusion was not something she fancied,  _but was he really intruding?_ He was simply asking about what he saw and from the tone in his voice, he seemed concerned… a sort of uncharted territory for her. Then she recall him being there too, looking just a sleepy as she did. Her regular, cocky smirk reformed. “Why were you?” She tilted her head and clicked her tongue.

Jughead’s head finally shot up at that. He saw the mischievous grin on Betty’s face, suddenly feeling the desire to kiss it off. Lightly, he shook his head at the idea of doing that. The head shake also seem to be a suitable answer to her question. While she seemed somewhat at ease though, he didn’t want to let go of being around her just yet. The bell was about to ring and he wouldn’t be able to talk to her until when she decides to come take another visit, if she does. Building up his courage, he asked, “Wanna duck out of here for the day?”

Betty seemed more amused at that. The fact that she didn’t answer right away made Jughead think that he was a complete idiot.  _Why the fuck would she hang out with me?_  But then, she giggled. “It’s not even second period yet, you know?” Jughead just looked at her in response. “But, yeah. I could use a milkshake from Pop’s.” She looked at him as he stood up, waiting for a comment of how strange it was to get a milkshake this early in the morning, but it never came. Instead, he agreed.

Fortunately, Jughead had brought his father’s old beat up truck to school this morning so they decided to take that to Pop’s. While he started the truck, Jughead felt the sudden urge to smoke, so he took out a cig and a lighter, taking a long drag as he pulled out of the school’s parking lot. Betty watched him with raised eyebrows, surprised by this habit of his. When he exhaled a big puff, she grabbed the cigarette out of his hand, inhaling longer than he did. Jughead couldn’t help but laugh at her eagerness to smoke; they both should quit, he then though, but knew it’s harder said than done.

They drove there with only the faint sound of an old  album from Shinedown playing from the aux cord. Betty hummed along, looking out the window and taking in the scenery that she sees every day. While he drove, Jughead would bat his eyes to the blonde girl. She was gorgeous, undoubtedly, and even with that quiet humming, he could tell she had the voice of an angel.  _Was there really anything imperfect about this girl,_  he wondered. He didn’t count her bruises as faults, yet rather as a sign of her strength. His heart pounded hard in his chest.  _Good Lord, being around her is driving me insane._

Jughead parked the beaten up vehicle right next to the entrance of the diner. “Ready?” He asked as he opened his own door, but she was already slamming hers shut, eager to get some food and a milkshake. Jughead smiled, following behind her.

“Betty! Jughead!” Pop smiled warmly, as he always did, greeting them in the kindest of manners. “What could a get you two today?”

“My regular,” Jughead responded while Betty just asked for her regular milkshake.

The two sat in the booth all the way at the end of the diner, which was a bit closed off from everyone else. They sat silently, not really knowing what to say to each other at first. It was necessarily awkward; they found it easy to be in each other’s presence, it was just different.

Once Pop brought them their orders is when conversation picked up. “You get that many cherries on your milkshake?” Jughead asked, seeing how she had six, rather than one. He wondered what she tasted like, like the milkshake or like cigarettes?

Betty didn’t respond as she looked at the plate in front of the beanie wearing boy. He had a burger, a large order of fries, and a vanilla milkshake with chocolate sprinkles on top. “You can eat all that this early in the morning? A hamburger for breakfast?”

“It’s never too early for a burger,” Jughead said, feigning an appalled expression at her criticizing tone. It was obviously true that most people would think it’s ridiculous to eat that at nine o’clock in the morning, so he was surely teasing her. Then Betty laughed, and Jughead swore he’d never forget this moment because it was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. As he’s said and thought before, she truly was angelic. He made a mental note to keep trying to make her laugh.

For the rest of their time there, which lasted surprisingly long, they slowly got to know each other. Jughead could see how uncomfortable and tentative she was with giving up information about herself, so he took his time. She noticed and appreciated it more than she was letting off. It was mostly common facts or old, silly memories that they were happy to share. It was nice though, letting someone else in even if it was just by a fraction.

Something that they each noticed about each other was that they didn’t mention their parents. Jughead talked about his younger sister, Jellybean, but Betty didn’t talk about any of her family, just strictly her friends. He knew that something went on with Betty’s sister a few years back, mainly because he lives in the Southside and word travels around there. He remembers people whispered about the runaway, Polly Cooper, but he didn’t know if he believed that she just picked up and bolted. That had to be a touchy subject, so he knew never to ask unless she brought it up.

That’s when he realized he was probably looking too far into the future. _What would a girl like Betty want anything to do with me?_

Pushing anymore thoughts out of his mind, he paid for both of their bills. This may not be a date, but that’s what gentlemen do… even if there’s only eighteen dollars to his name at the moment. Betty shook her head, saying that was ridiculous, but he insisted.

Now they were on their way back to the school so that Betty could retrieve her bike and head home for a while. The ride back was the same way it was there, but this time Betty lit the first cigarette. With the windows cracked a bit, they turned up the music, letting the smoke and the rhythm consume them for awhile. It was peaceful, more so than either of them have felt in a long time.

Just before Betty opened the door to leave, Jughead stopped her. “Hey, Betty,” he called out. “Thank you.”

She was certainly taken aback, and though she had no clue what the hell he was thanking her for, she smiled. “What for?”

“Today,” is all he said, bashfully looking at the steering wheel. From Jughead’s cheeks to his ear, his skin was flaming red, and he was praying Betty didn’t see it.

That was a lost hope though, being as Betty had to bite her cheek from giggling at the sight of it. She thought it was cute, not that she’d say it right now. Instead of verbally responding, she reached for a pen she saw on the floor of his truck and an old receipt that was in the cup holder of the door. She wrote her cell phone number down, placed it on his lap, and gave him a smile. “See ya around, Jones,” she winked, shutting the door and not looking back.

His heart was pounding at an unhealthy rate, and he was sure it had swelled passed it meant to be size.

Shaking, Jughead unfolded the crumpled paper in his lap, memorizing the number in his head despite that fact that he’d log it into his phone later on. He bit his tongue, smiling lightly. Under his breath, he whispered, “See ya around, Betts.”

* * *

Betty rode around the edge of Sweetwater River, following an old, beaten down, gravel path that she was oh, so familiar with. No matter what the occasion, she always ventured here. Whether it be sad, enraging, happy, or excited, if it was something that she needed time to think about, she snuck here to be alone in her mind. It was her only true escape.

The breeze was cold, airing out the inside of her leather jacket a bit. She didn’t mind the chill, it made her feel something other than the emptiness that had been inflicted on her for so many years. She had great friends, of course, but they didn’t fill that void in her. She wasn’t sure anything would ever be able to do so, but today with Jughead, she felt…  _free._  He made her laugh and smile, helping her to forget the lad parts. She hadn’t wanted to clench her hands together at all, like she completely forgot about the need to feel something with him because he was the one making her feel.

Now it was safe to say that it scared the living hell out of her. Betty simply only spoke to him because she needed to make sure he was doing what she told him, but then they ended up in a booth at Pop’s, laughing and flirting. _How does that even happen?_

Pulling her bike to a stop, she hopped off. Looking out at the river, she saw the faint reflection of herself. She thought that she looked really dull, which sparked the wonder of if she looked that bleh when she was with Jughead today; the thought made her covered hands curl. Betty didn’t know why she suddenly cared about how she looked for a boy, but here she was.

She shook her head, filtering her brain of all thoughts Jughead. She couldn’t think of a point behind developing feelings for him; it’s not like it would go anywhere, _right?_  Plus, she knew she isn’t supposed to be with someone… not with all this baggage.

She made an agreement with herself that the  _only_  reason she keeps visiting him is to remind him that  she’s fine and there’s no need to run to the police with information he doesn’t even know. That’s the way it had to be. Strictly business.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at Betty’s hard life with her mother. How bad does it get between them? Does Betty handle it?

That night, after her skipped school day and rendezvous with Sweetwater River, Betty went home instead of taking a visit to the Whyte Wyrm. The trailer was silent so she knew her mother had to be out working, which was quite the relief. She hopped into the shower, letting the steaming water run down her bare body, soaking all of her fading bruises that she refused to look at. It was rare that they had hot water, but she made sure to savor it when she got the chance. Right now, as she washed her hair, she felt okay.

Betty needed sleep… real sleep. It’s been awhile she she slept soundly, so after washing up, she changed into her comfiest sweatpants and old, holey tank top. In this moment, she thought she was going to sleep without listening to her mother’s antics and degrading words, without a belt whip to the spine or a backhand to the face.

_Oh, how wrong she was though._

Her mother, Serpent Queen, Alice Cooper stormed into the trailer with the faint smell of whiskey on her lips. She wasn’t a drunk, but whenever there was alcohol in her system, she was ten times worse than usual. “Elizabeth,” she called out with anger.

Betty heard her and tears sprung to the back of her eyes at how she sounded. It only lasted a moment though, and then she set her face sternly and shuffled out of bed.  _I didn’t raise no bitch,_ she lets her mother’s words replay in her head. It was memory from the first time she had gotten struck by her, the woman who was supposed to love and care for her no matter what the cost. It wasn’t like that though. That first beating, Betty cried, completely broken down. Alice urged her to fight back, but the second she did, it got worse. First she’d tell her to come forward, and when she did, she’d demean her for touching her mother. It was quite the controversy.

So, now, as Alice pushed Betty’s door opened, she was prepared with stiff shoulders and an army of combative words grouped in her head. Her mother looked tired, which is the first thing Betty noticed; tired as she felt. Then there was evil in her eyes, ready to attack. “You lied to me to today.”

Betty gulped, knowing she  _did_  lie about her whereabouts. “You lie to me all the time,” Betty snipped back. Her heart was pounding with anxiety… the bad kind. 

“There was no Ghoulie shit to deal with,” Alice snarled, stepping forward. She pushed her daughter, trying to get her to stumble back, but Betty stood tall. “You didn’t leave school with your friends,” she added. “You were probably our whoring around with people that your father would like. You want to be just like him, don’t you? You want to live your life with him and your sister?” She pushed her again, backing her until she was against the wall.

Betty shoved her back, lighter than the way her mother does. She couldn’t truly hurt her mom even if they were in a battle to the death. “I’d  _never_  want to go live with them. How could you even say that?” She furrowed her brows in disgust at what was being implied.

That was it. The rude look on her face caused a slap to the cheek. It stung, but Betty fought the urge to reach up and feel the hot, swollen skin. “Don’t look at your mother like that,” she scolded. “And who are you kidding? You’re just like them,” Alice snorted unattractively. She craned her neck to the side, looking at the journal on Betty’s nightstand. Instead of following her eyes, the girl looked at her mom’s tattoo, which laid on her neck, reaching up behind the ear. “You have dreams and all that shit. You think you can escape this? You’re worthless, Elizabeth.” Each word was like a stab to the heart. Threateningly, she grabbed her arm tightly, definitely leaving a mark. Betty’s face didn’t twitch though. “You’re  _nothing_ ,” she laughed, shoving her down to the floor. With that, she landed and kick right to her daughter’s stomach.

Betty winced at the impact. If she hadn’t been wearing shoes, she may have been able to hold a reaction back, but of course, her mother had to wear heavy combat boots. “I never said I’m leaving this,” Betty spat, alluding to the Serpent life. “But you should want me to!” Anger flew up in her veins as she pulled herself back up to her feet. “You should want me to pursue something, to have a fucking life!” She nudged her mother into the dresser, but Alice reached up, grabbing Betty’s messy, blonde hair. “Fuck,” she whimpered.

“Stop acting like a little bitch,” Alice said, yet again. “This is your life. You’ll never get out of it—”

“Who said I am?” Betty shouted, flailing her arms around. She was trying her best to stand upright but that blow to the gut affected her more than she’d like.

“How many times have I told you not to talk back to me?” Alice’s voice raised as he grabbed a picture frame off the nightstand and slammed it against Betty’s side.

Betty wriggled around in her mother’s right grip, but with the more hits that struck to her arms and her stomach and even her legs, everything started to become static. The pain of her mother’s infliction went numb, the sound of her mother’s crude comments when fuzzy. She was used to it. She stopped fighting back. She couldn’t realize how bad it was; it was worse than ever before though.

The last thing she remembered was looking down to see blood seeping seeping through her tank top, right under her ribs and bloods covering her pants. Also, she felt warm liquid running down her face, but she didn’t recall any face blows… must’ve missed it. Her mother stepped back, laughing at the damage. “You are so  _pathetic_ , Elizabeth. Maybe you should go drown yourself at the stupid river you run to. It’s not like anyone would miss you.” After that, she was gone, leaving her daughter beaten and bruised, curled up on the tiled floor.

She didn’t know how long she laid there. It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours. Now though, without cleaning up at all, she wander out into the cool winter air in only torn pants and a cami. She limped along the sidewalk, not taking in where she was going. Nowhere, presumably… she was just walking, after all. She tried to clear her head, but she was empty. There was nothing to do.

All of a sudden, a car pulled up to her. “Betty!” A somewhat familiar voice called. She couldn’t depict it, nor did she care enough to look at who it was. The vehicle pulled up to her and out came a girl in leather with her hair neatly done, complimenting her facial features. Betty could tell that’s how she looked, but the face, the voice… it wasn’t clicking yet. She was too out of it. “Betty! Betty,” two small hands wrapped around her shoulders, rocking her back and forth.

Betty shook her head at the movement, snapping back into reality just the slightest bit. “Oh, hi, V,” she acknowledged her best friend with a soft tone.

“Betty, oh my god,” Veronica shrieked in sadness and fear at the sight of the bloody girl. “My mom told me she told your mom I was at school today and then your mom was drinking and all of a sudden she was screaming and calling you a liar,” she rambled, helping Betty in the car as she explained. “An-and, I just knew something bad was gonna happen so I kept texting and calling and you weren’t answering. I’m so sorry. I should’ve came sooner. I just didn’t want my mom to know what I was doing. You’d fucking kill me if she found out,” she kept going and going.

Betty wasn’t collecting each word that was being said, but she understood the guilty tone and nervous rambles. She didn’t know if Veronica was still talking, but beside the point, she said, “It’s okay.” Her eyes stared blankly out the window as the raven haired girl started the car. “I’m okay,” she said in a low, uneven tone.

Veronica frowned so deeply that she wanted to burst into tears. This whole situation was fucked, they both knew it. The dark haired girl then rambled on how she’s going to run her a hot bath, help clean the wounds, and make her a comfy as possible. She truly was a great best friend, but no one should have to doing this.

* * *

The next morning, when Jughead caught his first glimpse of Betty, he only saw the back of her. She was with Veronica and no one else, which was sort of unusual. Pretty much the only reason he knew it was them was because of the Serpent imprinted on the back of their jackets. As he watched, a slight smile formed on his face as he thought about their day yesterday. But then, being as intuitive as he is, despite how  her head was held high and how her shoulders were squared, he noticed her crooked walk and the way her left arm drooped down a little.

His breath caught in his throat. Something happened, and he was going to figure out what. He couldn’t just let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of hard to write, but it's good diving into new territory sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after Betty and her mother’s quarrel. Jughead sees her in the morning and knows that something is wrong. Can he get to her? What does he hear about her going through the day?

In the moment of Jughead’s worried thoughts, he lost sight of Betty in the crowds of students.  _I should’ve done something when I found out. I should’ve tried to help. Fuck, fuck, fuck._  The reason he didn’t, besides the huge crush he had on her, was because he remembers what it’s like to be scared. He used to hold it all in, just like she did. Coming out with something like that was really, really hard… for God’s sake, he technically never even did. Suppressing his own memories, he shook his head, and entered the school.

Betty didn’t sneak into the Blue and Gold office like she did for first period today. He tugged at the collar of his ‘S’ t-shirt, feeling more and more concerned as minutes passed by. _Lunch,_ he reminded himself. _I’ll see her at lunch._ He just needed to see if she was okay. He needed to see her face.

The next few classes were a struggle for him; honestly, he paid zero attention. What he did hear was the hushed tone of other students, talking about none other than Betty Cooper. “Snake princess broke a window.” That was one. “Coop punched a girl.” That was two. “Serpent versus Vixen?” That was three. He also heard that she was lucky enough to dodge out of there before she got in trouble, so he was hoping he’d still see her at lunch.

He looked around the hallways on high alert, looking out for any sort of Serpent emblem and checking if she was in view. Even though he never saw her much in the morning, it made him nervous that he didn’t see a single Serpent… not even one.

Lunch is when he saw them. Each of them were there at their regular table, but without the pretty blonde girl. Jughead knew she was still in school, so he started to look. It was unlike him not to eat, but he had bigger things to deal with.

Jughead checked nearly every janitor’s closet, and when he came up short, he even checked the Blue and Gold. They were all lost hopes. Climbing the stairs, he thought of the one storage room that he used to sneak to. It was more secluded, and an easier way to get away. That had to be where she was. At high speed, he trotted to that hidden room, matching his paces with the fast rate of his heart beat.

He didn’t know if he should knock or not, but he figured it’d be weird to knock if the room was empty so he chose the latter, simply swinging the door open. He was right, Betty was there. She was sitting against the supply rack with her knees pulled to her chest and her head in her hands, looking like she didn’t want to deal with anything right now. The sight was quite heart wrenching.

Sighing and knowing Betty was aware of his presence, he closed the door and slid down to the floor right next to her, lightly brushing their arms together. The thought of overstepping boundaries, which he would of thought when he was younger, didn’t even cross his mind. He  _knew_  what it’s like to be in this place, and he wasn’t going to let anyone be alone through that; he couldn’t do that.

For awhile, they just sat there silently. Betty didn’t look his direction and Jughead transfixed his gaze on the ceiling above them. He listened to Betty’s uneven breathing, hearing it slow every few seconds. It was taking a lot of holding back from wrapping her in his arms and kissing away all her pain, but he managed.

One of Betty’s hands fell from the side of her face, so Jughead turned to look at her. Slowly, she did the same. “Can I see?” He asked softly, alluding to the bruises. Just from a side angle, he could see the black and blue on the other side of her face, just under her eye. He expected a scowl or a ‘fuck off’ to that question, so he was quite surprised when she actually started to take her jacket and flannel off, revealing her bare arms. It was heartbreaking to see. The marks were dark red and purple, swelling around the stricken area. There were a few cuts that still had dry blood around, showing she was hit with more than someone’s bare hands. “The one on your cheek? From the fight you got in today or…”

“I punched Midge Klump. She didn’t punch me,” Betty justified. There was no harshness in her voice now though, she was somewhat thankful that Jughead found her.

Jughead nodded, just taking in the sight of her. For her sake, he had to stay calm, but it was difficult. He wanted to kill whoever was inflicting this on her. He wanted to reach out and trace the outlines of the marks. He wanted to take away her pain. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked, knowing it truly was a dumb question, yet feeling obliged to ask.

Betty met his stormy blue eyes, allowing herself to get entranced for a moment. They just stared at each other…  _into each other._  This was when they realized how close they were to each other, feeling very hyper aware of their bodies. Betty’s breaths started getting heavy and her limbs started feeling weak. “No,” she whispered. I’m not okay. That was the first time she’s ever admitted that. Being with him made every thought of anything being ‘strictly business’ with him, disappear. She felt like she could trust him, and though there was more than one reason why, she couldn’t really place what they were. Before she knew it, she was resting her head on his shoulder, finding some peace in his scent of cigarettes and soap. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t… she wouldn’t.

Jughead froze at the feeling of her leaning on him, but it only lasted a second. Her forehead was warm against his skin, like she had a fever, but he didn’t speak up on it. Instead, he brought his hand up to her back, rubbing soothing circles over her thin, dark gray camisole. He rested his chin on her head, keeping her close as he consoled her. “It’ll be okay,” he assured her with a promising tone.

“How do you know?” Betty replied. It was snappy and sad all in one.

“I’ve been there, remember?” Jughead leaned back to look her in the eyes. He noticed how glossy hers looked, like so much was pent up that she wanted to explode. It gave him an uneasy feeling because she didn’t deserve this. No one deserves this. “If you will yourself to get help, Betty, it will be okay.” His eyes and voice were earnest, convincing her in all the ways he could.

Betty didn’t respond to that. Instead, she gulped. Looking down to her knuckles, knowing that if she’s flip them around there’d be crescent-shaped incisions in her palms, bloody marks inflicted by herself.  _I am so fucked up_  is all she kept thinking about herself. She was wrong. She couldn’t dwell right now though; she didn’t want to. “Hey, get me out of here, will you?” Betty asked. She figured it may throw Jughead off as to why she just changed the subject, but she didn’t care. Plus, a confused look never happened to form on his face, after all. He really did get it.

Nodding, Jughead helped her to her feet and then helped her with her jacket. “Yeah, Betts. Let’s get out of here.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a way to let Betty know that she is not alone, Jughead opens up about his and his sister’s past of being victims of abuse.

Somehow, without any convincing, Betty and Jughead  wound up in the Jones’ apartment. Jughead told Betty he’d make her something to eat and he’d let her relax or take a bath or a nap  _or something,_ and she simply said ‘okay.’

So now, as she laid in a nice, warm bath, Jughead sat on the couch in his small, compact living room with his head in his hands. Memories of his dad smashing alcohol bottles against the kitchen counter flashed before him… memories of his mother lunging at him with fists ablazing or whacking Jellybean in the face with a wooden spoon, memories of yelling and degrading, memories of hiding in the closet at night while their mother stuck a needle in her arm, memories of the two different times policemen stormed in their apartment. So many bad things to think about.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Betty walking back into the living room until she spoke up. “Hey,” she said softly. When his head shot up, he saw her in a pair of his sister’s sweatpants and one of his hoodies, just like he laid out for her. “Got a lot going on up there?” She asked, tapping her temple as she walked closer to him.

Jughead shifted over, giving her room to sit. “Something like that,” he said, not taking his eyes off of her as she made herself comfortable. She looked like she felt a little better, but he decided not to ask. Instead, a light grin formed on his lips. “You look pretty,” he whispered, knowing she needed to hear it. He remembers how any type of positive words or how any type of reassurance made him feel when he was going through this. She needed it, and it was the truest thing he could’ve said.

Betty tried to ignore the heat she felt radiating in her cheeks as she snorted and shook her head. “That’s funny,” she said, looking anywhere but him. Every time she looked into those deep blue eyes, she wanted to melt.

“Hey,” Jughead hesitantly reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I mean it.” His voice was so soft and so serious that, honestly, Betty thought it should be illegal. “You always look pretty,” he said, and now it was his turn to blush.

Betty gulped, somehow will herself to meet his eyes. _Bad idea._ She felt her shoulder droop a bit as she breathily whispered, “Thank you,” to him. His gaze on her was so heavy, but so caring, all in one. She’d take a picture of it if she could. Jughead nodded in response then, not removing his hand from her shoulder. For a while, they were silently staring again. It felt like a lot was being said just through the eyes, but they needed more communication than that; they both knew it. Clearing her throat, Betty shifted a little bit. “S-so, what’s got your mind twisted in knots like that?” She pegged, trying to sound happy.

The way Jughead’s face fell with that question though was the complete opposite of happy. Distraught, maybe? Troubled and tormented, maybe? Languishing? They were all words to describe what Jughead’s face conformed to show.

The boy tugged his beanie down, reflexively as he conjured up the words to say. He’s never really talked about this before, so he was quite nervous. “Do you want to hear my story?” He blurted out first. “Do you think it will help you… at all? I just— I—”

“Yes,” Betty cut him off, seeing how anxious he was as he tried to speak. “If you comfortable with it,” she added. She normally wasn’t so sweet and thankful, but Jughead Jones wasn’t like other people. Plus, hearing his story might help her to not feel so fucking alone in this world.

Jughead nodded, closing his eyes as he sucked in a breath. He took off his beanie for a moment to run his hands through his hair before he put it back on. His heart was pounding hard; with each beat, he felt more and more anxiety creep in. His was shaky, but he wanted to do this. For one, he’s heard talking about it is good therapy. For two, it’ll help her. Letting out that long puff of air, he opened his eyes. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Hey,” Betty whispered, reaching out to his forearm. “Take your time.” At that, Jughead gave her a sad, weak grin.  

“I-it started when I was twelve. My sister… Jellybean was six at the time,” Jughead said, wincing at how young the were to go through what they had already. The worst part was Jellybean having to deal with it though. He hated what his parents put her through. Shaking his head, he kept going. “My mom was insane. She was an alcoholic and drug addict, you name it. My dad was an alcoholic as well, but he never dived into drugs.” He paused, folding his hands together to keep them from shaking anymore. His throat was closing in, but he couldn’t stop. “They were both violent. My dad never hit us, but he’d smash things, shatter glass all over the place and not caring if he stepped on it. I couldn’t tell you how many times I had to clean or stitch up my sister’s feet,” he shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes at the memory. “My mom was even worse… especially after my dad went to jail. . She hit us, kicked us, punched us, threw stuff at us, all of it. She tried suffocating me one time when I pushed her off of Jellybean. I thought that’d be the worst, but a few days later she slammed my fingers in the door and hit my head of the refrigerator until I was unconscious. When I woke up, JB had a black eye. That was probably the worst day of it all.”

Betty felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. What type of person would do that to a child so young. A twelve year old? A  _fucking six_ year old? That is disgusting. She continued listening though, all eyes and ears. She had questions still. “Wh-why did your dad go to jail?”

“He punched someone at the bar. The Whyte Wyrm actually,” Jughead said, knowing that that was Serpent territory, so she’d know of it. “He got a few months in there. He sobered up as best as he could in there and went to AA after. He got better, relapsed, and went through the cycle again. He realized a lot of shit in jail though… never got violent again when he came back.” He paused, blinking his eyes as a stray tear fell. “And he apologized a lot. He my father, you know? So I forgave him for as much as I could. I love him,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Right now, he’s doin’ his best. He’s working, going to AA meetings, helping me look out for JB. He’s trying,” he said, his voice cracking every few words. He did love his father, undoubtedly, for that matter. Everyday he wakes up, scared that he’s going to walk into the kitchen to find his dad with a bottle in his hand. It’s been okay though.

Betty gulped, whispering, “And your mom? What happened to her?” She saw the way he tensed for a moment and squeezed his arm. She wanted to wipe any tear from his cheek, but resisted the urge.

Jughead nodded, building courage. He wasn’t shaking anymore, but it was so hard. “Four months after my dad got sent to jail, Sheriff Keller and his crew came barging in here guns ablazing. Someone gave an anonymous tip, calling my mother out for substance abuse, child abuse, theft, battery, and even more,” he forced a laugh. “He’s never told me because he haven’t spoken her name since he got out of jail all those years ago, but it had to be him who got her locked up. He’s the only one who knows,” he said, seeming at peace with that. “It was a really fucking hard time though. Jelly and I got put into a foster care and they set us up with some weird family who had like nine kids, so— by God, I don’t know how this worked— but I flat out asked if we could just stay at this apartment… me and my sister, I mean,” he explained. “They said yes, and all I had to do was check in every once in awhile and go to counseling. I learned how to take care of myself and my sister. Sorted the register at Pop’s for money. I was twelve— thirteen years old and caring for a myself and a six year old,” he snorted. “It stayed like that, even after my dad got out of jail. We lived here with him, but had to check in with that other couple every few weeks. Social services and Sheriff Keller knew, I assume, but they let it go. It was a good cycle until I got emancipated last year. Courts let me take JB and now here we are, living with my dad with no consequences to come,” he said. “For my mom, again… she’s in jail for God knows how long. No one's been in contact and we don’t plan to be. If and when she gets out, she will  _not_  come home.”

Betty had a deep, prominent frown inscripted on her face. “I’m really sorry you had to go through that.”

Jughead nodded. “I was lucky to get out of it,” he whispered, looking into her glossy, emerald green eyes. He lifted his arm and wiped his face from the dampness on his sleeve. “Betty, I’m telling you this because _no one_ deserves to go through that. Not you. Not me. Not anyone, okay?” He inched himself closer to really get his point across. “I know it’s scary to talk about but something has to be done. You could wind up dead, for God’s sakes,” he pleaded. “Let me help you.”

In the heat of the moment, Betty grabbed his face and pulled him into a sweet, soft kiss. It was a thank you, in a way. As their lips connected though she realized how long she’s wanted to do that. Home tasted like cigarettes and soap, just as he smelled. She never thought that mixed taste would be so addicting.

Jughead let out a small help of surprised as their lips crashed together, but he melted into it fast. He felt like she had him under some sort of spell, making him completely enthralled into her. Cherries, cigarettes, and a hint of vanilla… the best thing he’s ever tasted, and for him, that’s saying a lot. Her lips were so soft and so plump. It was absolutely perfect, and maybe even more than he fantasized about.

When they separated, their foreheads were leaned together and their eyes were still closed. They stayed like that for awhile, simply taking in the moment. “Thank you,” Betty whispered. This was going to be the start of something crazy and good and new… in many different ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss between Betty and Jughead, Betty starts seeking Jughead for comfort, as he seemed to do with her. Jughead wants everything to be better for her.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Betty kissed me. Betty fucking Cooper kissed me,_  Jughead kept thinking over and over again as he laid in bed. He’s been dreaming of that moment for as long as he could remember. The rawness and emotion that was put into it made it even better. God, that girl had him wrapped around her pinky.

After Jughead explanation of his story, Betty cuddled with him on the couch, helping soothe the nerves that came with talking about such a hard time. He couldn’t have been more thankful to have her guide him through that. He’s never talked about it, not even with his sister. It was kind of like they removed that from their timeline as a way to convince themselves it didn’t happen. This was reopened a bunch of wounds, and having her lay with him was like she was patching those wounds together.

Betty agreed with him that she needed help and needed to get the hell out of what she’s been dealing with. She briefly told him about her mother and how her father and sister left, but didn’t dive into explanation. She needed time, and he respected that. _Baby steps,_  he promised, showing he’d never push her too far. It was a good agreement.

So now as he laid, he felt like things were doing to be good. It was going to get better for Betty. Everything would be okay.

* * *

Betty was beginning to feel more relaxed. Normally it was always like this, but being as someone else, that she’s starting to like, knows about her mother and told her all about his history of facing abuse, she was a little more stressed.

She found peace with Jughead though. For the next few days, she’d sneak into the Blue and Gold office, and just sit with him. She’d read as he wrote. She’d help him edit pieces of whatever article he had to do. She’d give him small bits of inspiration for his novel. It was a sense of clarity, the way he’d smile at her like she was actually worth something when she entered the room. A sound kiss to his lips is how she repaid him, but each peck lingered on longer and longer, becoming more addicting each time. She was really starting to feel something for this boy, and she really didn’t want anything to ruin it.

Jughead was so sweet. He told her over and over again, ‘any time, any place… if you need me or something happens, call me.’ He also told her that if it was ever really bad to come over to his apartment and he’ll make her feel all better. It made her heart swell.

Now though, as she sat on the couch in her trailer, listening to her mother degrade her and yell, she needed that espace. She got one backhand to the cheek before she was storming out of her home and hopping onto her bike to make it over to Jughead’s. Honestly, she could’ve called Veronica and just ask to sleep there, but she missed Jughead and he would make her feel better, undoubtedly. As she wove through the streets of the Southside, she fought the tears that her mother inflicted, knowing that she’d be okay in a few moments.

After bringing her motorcycle to a stop, she hesitantly made her way to the second floor of the Southside Apartments, feeling nerves bubble under her skin. She gulped and knocked on the hard wooden door of apartment 2C. The door swung open in two seconds, showing a young girl with short, striking black hair and cloudy blue eyes; Jellybean, a shocking resemblance to her brother. Before Betty could say anything, the girl yelled, “Dad! Somebody in a leather jacket is here. Is she here for you?” At that, Betty furrowed her brows, but then a tall, built man came sauntering out into view.

 _FP Jones,_ Betty registered. He was an exact replica of Jughead, just older and with a little more scruff. He was quite the attractive man, which made Betty realize how nicely Jughead was going to mature as he grows up. “Jughead! There’s a girl here!” FP yelled, and seconds later, the said boy came stumbling out of his bedroom.

Betty smiled weakly at him. “Come in. Are you okay? What happened?” Jughead worriedly asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

She shrugged. “Mom told me to drown myself again,” Betty said shortly, not wanting to get too far into it with Jughead’s family right behind her. Plus, Jughead only knew to a certain extent of what she dealt with so far; she was still taking her time and opening up to him. He frowned at her deeply, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. Betty smiled. “Hey, introduce me to your family,” she whispered.

“Oh, shit,” Jughead straightened, facing them. “Uh, Dad, Jellybean---”

“JB,” Jellybean corrected before allowing him to continue.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Dad.  _JB_. This is Betty Cooper, my…” He stopped, not knowing what to classify her as. A small lump formed in his throat, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Thankfully, Betty took over. It had been a whole week since they started seeing each other, so it was still fairly early, but she felt comfortable saying, “His girlfriend.” That sent Jughead over the moon. She greeted them, extending her hand to her  _boyfriend’s_  family. She was well aware that before she turned around, they were both burning their eyes into the green, red-eyed snake on the back of her jacket, but they still smiled at her, seeming unfazed.

“Never thought I’d see the day my brother got a pretty girl like you,” JB said, smirking at Jughead as she said it. FP agreed, laughing lightly as he shook her hand. “But, Betty Cooper, do you know it’s not normal for your mother to tell you to drown yourself?” She raised an eyebrow. Clearly, like her brother, she was a curious person. The only thing different was that she seemed to be very outward about it… Jughead took his time, trying to respect boundaries. Another thing Betty noticed was the way she spoke about what her mother said, it was like everything her own mother put her through was tucked away, not coming to the surface. It broke Betty’s heart a little bit.

Before the blonde girl could answer, Jughead stepped forward. “Mind your own business, will you?” He snapped, narrowing his eyes at his sister. Then he looked at his dad, who gave him a knowing look and escorted JB away. Once the two Jones’ were out of sight, Jughead turned to Betty. “You alright?” His voice was soft and caring. He brought his hand up to her cheek, feeling the swollenness of where she was hit.

Betty looked down, barely nodded. “Wanted to come see you,” she said lowly.

“Come here,” Jughead reached his hand out, guiding her to lay on the couch with him. They cuddled up, and Betty realized his infamous beanie wasn’t on, so she ran her hands through his hair. She smiled at how luscious it was and then pulled his face closer to plant a kiss on his lips. “Betty Cooper, do you  _like_  me?” Jughead teased, trying to lighten her up.

“I do,” she smirked. “Jughead Jones, do  _you_  like  _me_?” Betty asked back, swiping her tongue across her upper row of teeth at the way he was looking at her.

“Fun fact,” Jughead grinned. “I’ve liked you since sixth grade when you punched Reggie Mantle for making a fool out of me.” He was surprised he had to confidence in this new relationship to tell her that, but her reaction to it was definitely worth telling her.

Betty’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep, scarlet red. “Really?”

“Yep,” Jughead popped the ‘p’ at the end of the affirmation. He thought her shocked blush was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. It reminded him how soft she was with him. He sometimes forgot that she was the hardass Serpent princess, who will destroy anything in her way. She wasn’t like that with him and he loved it. This past week had been  _so, so_ good.

She started to beam at him, connecting their lips once more. “That’s really sweet, Juggie. You’re pretty great, you know that?”

Jughead clicked his tongue. “I love it when you humour me,” he winked, making her giggle. Then they laid silently, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined. He could tell he was helping her feel a little better, but he could still see the turmoil that she was trying to mask. It was all in her eyes. The small crease of her brow that hadn’t disappeared since she’s entered the apartment was still there, showing the pain she was feeling. “You can talk to me about you, babe,” he said, the pet name just slipping out. He didn’t bother to correct himself, nor did she. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Betty gulped, finally letting her face fall to convey how she was truly feeling. She sucked in a big breath, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. “I-I think I’m ready.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty tells Jughead about her past. How does he react? What does he want to do?

_“You can talk me about it, babe. Whenever you’re ready.”_

_“I-I think I’m ready.”_

Jughead pulled his arm up, stroking her hair as she prepared herself. “Take all the time you need,” he whispered. “I’m here.”

“Where do I start?” Betty asked, not knowing what to do or how to go about this. She untwined herself and sat up, followed by Jughead doing the same thing. Her gloved hands were slowly starting to shake, so that matter was the first thing that came to mind.

“Wherever you’re comfortable,” Jughead responded, looking at her with such softness.

Betty didn’t meet his eyes, but instead, slowly pulled off her leather gloves. She wore them all the time and knew Jughead had to wonder what that was about, so she figured she’d start here. “I’ll get to things about my family,” she choked, “but I’m starting with this.” She turned her hands, palms facing up for him to see. There were red, crescent-shaped incisions in her skin. “I do this to myself,” she whispered. “I wear the gloves to try and stop, but the second they’re off and something happens, my nails just dig in. I clench my fists so tight. I try and hold it all back and this is what happens,” she admitted choppily. She just started talking and she already couldn’t hold back the tears. It was her first time actually crying in front of someone in years. She was scared he was going to judge her or not want her anymore, but if she was going to explain, she had to go over everything. “I don’t mean to hurt myself,” she shook her head, pouting her bottom lip.

Jughead frowned, his heart breaking inside of his chest. The fact that someone hurt her enough to make her do this to herself made him want to explode. The audacity of some people was ridiculous. Slowly, he reached out to her hands, cupping them in his own. As she lifted her eyes to his, he kissed her palms, showing this didn’t change anything, showing he truly was there for her.

Betty sighed shakily. “The first time I did it was when my sister left. I was fourteen,” she admitted. “That was also the first time my mom came after me.” She gulped. She was sure Jughead heard the rumors of a runaway Cooper… everyone did, so she didn’t start from scratch. “She fell in love with Jason Blossom,” Betty scowled as she said it.  _The fucking Blossom family._  “She got pregnant and quit school. They ran away with my dad’s consent. Blossoms have money, so my dad loved this.” She paused. “My mom was outraged. I made one comment about Polly leaving the Serpents and she came at me with her hands around my neck. I was so angry. Everything was messed up with Polly gone. All my parents did was fight. My mom even aimed her gun at my dad. It was so bad, and then… Dad left. Jason dumped Polly, leaving her alone with newborn twins, but she still had some of his money, so Dad left to go live with her. God knows where they are now, but I’m sure they living the fucking life,” she spat out, displaying how angry she was at her sister and her father.

Jughead squeezed her hands, seeing how worked up she was getting. She paused, trying to bring herself back together. The boy reached up, wiping some stray tears from her cheeks and reminding her that she’s doing good, she’s okay.

Betty continued once she was ready then. “When he left though, I was as psycho as my mom. They lived in the Northside for awhile, so I stalked my way over there with a bat in hand and broke down the mailbox, smashed the windows; I practically destroyed everything. Destruction is one of my coping mechanisms,” she snarled at herself, not proud of that part of her. “That’s when I went to juvie for three months,” she said, knowing he’s also probably heard of her time in the slammer. “Since then, when I got out, it’s been worse with my mom. Two years now, borderlining three, it has been so fucking shitty. I’m lucky to go three days a week without her doing something. She’s crazy, I don’t have a doubt about it. And she really fucking hates me. It’s not like she’s an alcoholic or it’s not like something it’s prompting her to do this. She’s of sound mind, knowing what the hell she’s doing, and still trying to hurt me in as many ways as she can,” she seethed. “Veronica wanted to turn her in. Hell, I want to, but I am a Southside Serpent. I am the Serpent Princess and my mother is the leader. Doing anything to make my mom seem like less, to turn my back on her, is asking to be shot in the fucking head. I can’t break Serpent law… I can’t,” she cried.

Jughead’s whole body was pulsating in disgust towards Betty’s family for putting her through such extreme, terrible measures. In any other circumstance, he’d speak on it, but right now, Betty was hurting. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead repeatedly as she sobbed.  ****“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay, babe. It’s alright,” he assured her, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Eventually, Betty was able to dry most of her tears, leaving her eyes red and puffy. She held on tight to his t-shirt, bunching her fingers in the fabric as some sort of leverage. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jughead pursed his lips together, leaning his forehead on hers. “You can’t deal with this anymore. I don’t want to see you wind up dead because of her,” he told her. “What if… you get Veronica and I get my lawyer—”

“Jughead—”

“Listen,” Jughead cut her off. “My lawyer is a  _very_  understanding woman. She’s dealt with me and Jelly, and she’s dealt with a lot of gang related issues. We’re from the Southside, Betts. She knows how bad things can get around here,” he added. “So, let me talk to her, tell her the predicament you’re in with all of the gang stuff. You can talk to Veronica and even you other friends… ask them for some help so that if people find out too soon that it won’t seem like you’re turning against her,” he reasoned. “Until then, stay here at night, stay at your friends. I just hate seeing you hurt,” he said so seriously that it made Betty want to melt.

She shook her head at first. “I-I don't know. It’s risky. It— I—”

Jughead cupped Betty’s cheeks in her hands. “Let me help you.” He’s felt like he’s said that a hundred times to her, but he’ll keep saying it until she really lets him. His eyes showed how much he really wanted this, how bad he was pleading. “Please, Betty. Let me.”

Betty’s mind was racing. He was right, she couldn’t continue living this life. The thought of dealing with it was terrifying though. What could come out of it? Bad? Good? She was scared. From the bottom of her heart though, she knew Jughead would always have her best interests in mind. She gulped, and said, “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes, Jug,” Betty nodded, grabbing his hand. “If I call this off… it’s done, okay?” Jughead nodded. “Well, you better call her now before I change my mind,” she waved her free hand around, showing she was frustrated and could take it back at any second.

Jughead quickly pulled his phone out and called the lawyer. Betty watched and listened. “Mary? Hi, it’s just me,” he said, the girl took note of the lawyer’s name. “I want to know if you can deal with another child abuse case— No, not me. Elizabeth Cooper.” He paused. Betty wished she could hear the woman on the other line. “Yes. Yes, that’s the one.” As he listened to Mary speak on the other line, he gave Betty a reassuring smile. “The Southside Serpents, and please, I’d rather get into this with you here. I know she’ll want to see you and talk to you. She’s needs to trust you, so I don’t want to get into too much over the phone,” he said. Betty smiled at how he realized that. “A few days? Okay, just let me know when you’re coming.” He then gulped and tensed up, making his girlfriend wonder what the woman had said. “No. I don’t want Jelly or Dad to know anything about Mom. Just don’t bring it up, okay?” He closed his eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh. “Thanks, Mary… you’ll be a big help. Yeah, we miss you too. See you soon.” With that, he hung up.

Betty just looked at him, taking in his side profile, speculating each mole on his left cheek. A beautiful boy, he was, rough around the edges but as soft as one can get. She sighed, with all the craziness her life has succumb to, he was her new found hope. “You really are something, you know that?” She spoke in a low, dazed whispered.

Jughead could’ve asked if this was a bad sort of statement, but he heard the tone in her voice. It was good. He also appreciated that she didn’t ask anything on what was said about his mother. Turning his head to look at her, he smiled. “Just want what’s best for you, Betts.”

* * *

“V, I sort of have a boyfriend and he’s sort of helping me to get away from my mother and I sort of need your help… and all the other’s help and maybe your mom,” Betty babbled, nervous of what Veronica was going to say to all of this, especially the boyfriend thing since she’s been keeping it from her.

Instinctively, Veronica’s first response was a loud pitched squeal, screaming, “You have a boyfriend?”

Betty slowly nodded at that, biting her cheek. “Jughead Jones,” she said lowly.

“Jughead Jones, the sad, broody, writer boy is your boyfriend?” Veronica’s voice was still loud. She gasped, amazed of what she was hearing. Betty was still nodding though with the same anxious expression. “Well, if you told him about your mom and he’s helping you… I’m for it. What do I have to do?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead meets some of the other Serpents so Betty can explain to her friends what has been going on with her mother. Do they support her to get help?

Veronica, Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs were sitting at a booth in Pop’s Chock-lit Shoppe, waiting for Betty. Besides Veronica, they still had yet to find out what was going on and that Betty had a boyfriend. They were definitely not expecting what was about to come to them.

The bell above the entrance rang, and walked in a badass-looking leather clad blonde girl and a broody-looking boy in a sherpa jacket and a crown-shaped beanie, holding hand. Veronica raised an eyebrow, allowing a smirk to play her lips. She thought they looked good together. Beside the fact that he was not a Serpent, they came across as quite the match.

“What is that?” Fangs nodded his head towards Betty and Jughead, who were walking towards them.

Veronica maintained her smirk, meeting Betty’s eyes. “You’re about to find out,” she said, not bothering to look at the others.

Jughead walked behind his girlfriend, feeling fidgety. Betty squeezed his hand reassuringly because she knew how anxious he felt about meeting her friends… he was a reserved person, after all. They were each very aware of all the Serpents gazes on them, and if any eyes turned judgemental, Betty was sure to snap.

“Guys,” Betty sauntered in front of the table, pulling Jughead behind her. She gave them expectant looks, waiting until they all gave greetings. “This is my boyfriend, Jughead,” she introduced him, looking at them in an way that led them know to be welcoming and nice…  _well, as nice as they could be._

Veronica extended a hand. “Jughead Jones, I’ve heard a lot about you,” she said, making the other three in the booth raise their eyebrows. “Veronica Lodge,” she introduced herself and then the others. “This is my boyfriend, Sweet Pea. This is Fangs, and this is Toni.” She was still shaking his hand as she spoke, rattling her wrist of shiny, gold bracelets with each movement which managed to make Jughead even more nervous.

“Hello,” he muttered, sliding into the booth next to Betty.

“You’re with our baby Coop, huh, Jones?” Sweet Pea snorted, taking his arm away from Veronica’s shoulders and resting it on the table, intimidatingly leaning forward. Betty rolled his eyes at the way he always had to come off as the tough guy. Also, being called ‘Baby Coop’ over and over again when she was the one in charge was quite annoying. Her eye roll made no difference though, as he continued speaking. “How’d you manage that? Oh, and why keep it a secret?”

“Oh, gosh. Down, boy,” Veronica grabbed onto her boyfriend’s arm, wrapping it back around her. “He’s in good graces. Let’s see what he and Betty have to say, okay?” Sweet Pea nodded then, and Jughead noted that he was going to listen to whatever his girlfriend told him to do… he was silently thankful for that.

Toni raised her eyebrows, looking back and forth at their youngest leader to the new-comer boyfriend. “Well?”

“V,” Betty started, batting her eyes down to her covered hands, which Jughead noticed and squeezed her leg. She nodded slightly at him and then turned back to Veronica. “I’m gonna need your help here, okay?” She looked up, having already went over what this little meeting was about with her, so she knew Veronica would understand.

The dark haired girl reached over the table, grabbing her best friend’s hand. “Of course, B.” She smiled reassuringly. “I’ll step in when needed, okay?” At that, Betty nodded.

Betty looked around at each of the people at the table, who were looking at her with curiosity and confusion. Lastly, she looked to Jughead, who was staring at her in a way that said you got this. She gulped, but started anyway. “My mom…” She started from the beginning, going over every single thing about her past few years of dealing with abuse from her mother. She added intricate details of how bad it had gotten sometimes with the assistance of Veronica in explaining that. Her voice was steady and stern, like this was easy to talk about, but each time it’d waver in the slightest, Jughead would rub his hand up and down her leg in a soothing manner. At one point she reached down to interlace their fingers so he could do that calming thing where he rubs his thumb over her knuckles; it helped a lot.

By the end of Betty’s explanation, she wanted Jughead to cut right in before he friends bombarded her with questions that she was too scared to answer right away. “I called my lawyer, Mary Andrews to come get on Betty’s case. She should be here in Riverdale by the end of the week so Betty and I and whoever else she wants with will go meet with her and talk everything over… find out what needs to be done and all that.” He paused. “She’s a good lawyer. She knows what the hell she’s doing and she knows how to keep her client safe. I don’t see how taking this in the matter of our own hands with Mary wouldn’t work out.”

“What about Penny?” Fangs asked, regarding the Serpents rightful attorney.

“She’ll take my mom’s side, you know that. She’s in too deep as one of my mother’s side women,” Betty spat. “And she’s the fucking Snake Charmer… our very own Drug Queenpin ,” she added. “Toni, remember when you asked her for help with your uncle? She had you running drugs to Glendale for three months. We don’t even fucking run drug deals.” She shook her head. “I need someone who’ll be on  _my_  side, someone who won’t blackmail me.”

“We’re on your side, B,” Veronica promised.

Sweet Pea straightened out, a prominent scowl on his face and a crease in his brows. “All hail the mighty Serpent Queen, but this makes me want to shoot her in the head with her own gun.” He cracked his knuckles one by one. “And I am sure if other people knew of this, they’d want to do the same thing.”

“No one can know yet,” Betty blurted. “V, we’ll talk about it with your mom, but no one can know about this. Do you understand?” She looked at them each expectantly, but no one answered. “Do you understand me?” Her voice raised a little bit, becoming more assertive.

They all nodded. “We understand,” they said in unison.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Toni then piped up, speaking lowly, like it hurt that she was kept in the dark because it truly did. “Why’d you only tell Ronnie? Why’d you tell a boy you haven’t know you’re whole fucking life?” Jughead didn’t take that personally, he understood.

Betty frowned. “V found out on accident. Jughead also found out on accident, but he’s been through this before too. We connected on this; he’s  _helped_  me,” she explained. “Plus, I was fucking scared. This is breaking laws, guys. I don’t break laws,” she said, shaking  her head.

“She’s breaking laws too,” Fangs interjected. “Serpent law and  _real life_  law. I think that’s worse.” They all agreed.

Betty sighed. “S-So, you’re all on my side?” Her voice showed doubt and fear.

“Of course we are,” Toni scoffed. “Betty, we’re always on your side,” she promised. “And for something like this? Whether she’s our ruler or not, Alice Cooper is going the fuck down.”

* * *

“I told you it’d work out with them,” Jughead said, running his hand up and down Betty’s bare arm as they laid in his bed. It was the middle of the day, but it didn’t seem to matter. “Look at how this past week has gone,” he said, being as it was five days since Betty came forth with everything to her friend group. “They’re looking out for you like hawks.”

Betty sighed. “I should be looking out for them. It’s my job. They shouldn’t have to look out for me,” she shook her head. “My mom really had to fuck everything up,” she shoved her face into his neck.

“It’ll be all better sooner than you know it,” he whispered, running his fingers through his hair. Taking him by surprise then, she started kissing his neck. “Mm. My gosh,” he breathed out, suddenly feeling very turned on.

Betty sucked on the new found sensitive area on his neck for a little bit before moving down to his bare torso. A sudden wash of lust and confidence washed over her that she didn’t want to ignore. She’s stayed in his apartment a few times since everything went down, and they often slept like this… Betty in one of his t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and Jughead in only his boxers. They never got sexual though. Sure, there’s been some heated makeout sessions, but they never took that extra step.  

As she’s kissing down his body, running her hands up and down his abs, them both becoming more needy. “You make everything better, Jughead. I’m gonna make you happy as you make me, okay?” Normally, Jughead would say she makes him happier than anyone in the word, but right now, as she brought her small hand to his boxers to palm him through the thin fabric, all he could do is nod. They wanted each other so badly.

Then, causing his erection to grown, she straddled him. The friction that is being caused from the roll of her hips is nearly enough to make Jughead come undone right then and there, but he hold in. “Fuck, Betty,” he moaned as she takes her shirt off to show a thin, red, lace bralette. That’s the first time he sees the small Serpent tattoo she has on her hip, and the way he looks at and runs his fingers across it in such a loving, nonjudgmental manner sends Betty into overdrive. “God, you are fucking perfect.” It amazes her that he can say this right now as he’s looking at her with bruise-ridden and scar-ridden body, but his tone shows that it’s no lie. He thinks she’s perfect.

Jughead’s hands grip her hips. His thumb circles the snake inked on her skin as she rolls down onto his crotch. They needed to get rid of their clothes, but he wanted to let her have her fun because she clearly was. Kissing him again, she leaned forward, snaking her hand under his boxers and pulling them down to let his erection spring out. Once her firm, small fingers wrapped around his length, Jughead’s legs buckle. “This good?” She asked as she pumped him, running her tongue along his bottom lip as he struggled to respond.

“S-So good. So good,” Jughead replied, tilting his head back. She was making all the right movements. It’s no lie that he’s touched himself with the thought of her in his mind before, but the real thing was ten times better. Betty chuckled, seeing how she was affecting him. She kissed him harshly, never slowing the work of her hand as she bit his lip. It was tongue and teeth, all sloppy and passionate. “I’m gonna—”

“Go ahead, baby,”  Betty urged, and that was it. He came unapologetically hard. For their first time reaching new bases, it was a pretty damn good and short experience.

All of a sudden, as Jughead collected himself, there was a loud pounding on the door. He jumped. “What the fuck?” He scrambled until he was sitting up right.

Betty giggled. “I’ll answer it,” she said, assorting herself. “You, lover, get yourself together.”   

Jughead smirked. Before she could walk away, he grabbed Betty’s wrist and twirled her back into him, planting their lips together. “You’re fucking amazing. Thank you.” Betty grinned and winked before going to get the door.

She was happy to make him feel good. He was a wonderful boyfriend, a wonderful brother, a wonderful son… an all around wonder human being. No one ever awarded him or thanked him, so she was glad to make him happy. Plus, it wasn’t like she didn’t get any pleasure out of that. That was fucking hot. Seeing someone come undone like that for  _her_  was quite the compliment.

Once she got to the door, she pulled it open to see a redheaded boy in a blue and gold letterman jacket. He was the first to speak, looking more amused than she  was feeling. With wide eyes, he said, “Betty Cooper?”

Betty responded with furrowed brows. “Archie Andrews?” _What the hell is he doing here?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally, now that Jughead has met people who are important in Betty’s life, the same thing happens to her. Betty meets the Andrews family.

_“Betty Cooper?”_

_“Archie Andrews?”_

Just on time, Jughead came running out of his room. He had his beanie in his hand, but once he saw who it was, he threw it down, which Betty noted. He only didn’t wear the beanie was he was comfortable with the person he was around.  _Why the fuck is he comfortable with Archie Andrews?_  She was confused.

“Arch? What’s up?” Jughead raised his eyebrows, ushering him inside.

“Multiple things actually,” Archie said, shutting the door behind him. “One, my mom has been calling you over and over again. She’s almost here. She’s good to meet you and whoever this case is for at Pop’s around five.” That’s when it clicked in Betty’s head.  _Andrews._  Nonetheless, she was quite surprised and confused to see Jughead and Archie on such friendly terms.

Jughead’s head titled. “She didn’t tell you who it’s for?” He instinctively stepped in front of Betty, making her smirk.

“Nope. She said something about earning trust,” Archie shrugged. “Two… Jug, your family home?” Jughead shook his head skeptically. “I got some— I got news on your mom.” He put his hands up defensively. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about her, but this is important, and it’ll take a lot off your chest.”

Jughead crosses his arms, masking an unfazed expression. Betty saw in the way his shoulders tensed that he wasn’t okay though. “Alright,” he allowed Archie to continue.

“She was released a week ago.” At that, Jughead started to freak out. His eyes went berserk and his veins started to pop. “Wait, listen,” Archie waved his hands. “ _I_ picked her up.”

_“What?”_

Archie nodded, not letting Jughead intervene anymore. “I picked her up, I got her a room down at the Motel 8 so her parole office would have somewhere to check on her. She kept telling me she’s gonna have a round of fun and come back to being ‘a good mama,’ so I obviously kept watch on her at all times. It lasted two days. On hours she could leave her room, she met up with that Delilah chick, who used to give her drugs. She broke into the liquor store and stole two bottles of vodka. She punched an old man in the face for trying to call the cops—”

“Where is she now?”

“Jug,” Archie stepped forward. “I called Sheriff Keller right away. She tried to tase one of the cops with his own taser and then threw any empty bottle at Keller. She’s never getting out of jail.”

Jughead wrapped his arms around Archie. They hugged like they were brothers, not holding back at all. “Oh, my god,” he whispered. “Thank you for not telling me earlier and for not telling me when Dad or Jelly’s around. Thank you.” His voice was trembling in relief.

“Figured it’s one less thing for you to worry about when it comes to Jellybean. I know you got a lot on your plate trying to raise her sometimes,” Archie patted Jughead’s back as they separated. He knew FP has been helping out, but still, Jughead’s been JB’s guardian for a long, long time. “But now, I have a third thing to say.” He averted his eyes from Jughead to Betty with a very  _knowing_ look, which threw her off. “Betty Cooper is in your clothes.”

Jughead grinned and put his head down for a moment, reaching back for the said girl. “Arch, this is my girlfriend.” Betty stood at his side, her hand tight around his as she looked the Northside boy up and down. “And Betts, Archie and I grew up together. You know his mom’s our lawyer,” he said, truly believing she pieced those pieces together; she decided not to correct him on it. “He’s good, I promise,” he whispered.

“Archie,” Betty then smiled. “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“More like brothers,” Archie nodded. “It’s nice to know Juggie’s finally got himself a girl,” he chuckled. “But yeah, man,” he turned back to Jughead. “It’s been a while. I haven’t seen you or talked to you in months and we got to the same school.” He jokingly pushed at Jughead.

“We’re different people, Archibald,” Jughead joked back, and Archie replied with something about them still being bros, making Jughead snort. “I gotta get ready to see your mom though, alright? I’ll call you soon. We’ll catch up.”

“Sounds good, man.” Archie smirked, stepping back. Jughead nodded. “See you guys.”

As Jughead closed the door, he waited for a comment from Betty. She looked baffled and weirded-out as the two boys spoke, so he expected something. “You’ve really been talking about me since sixth grade, huh?” Betty said, catching him off guard.

“I have,” Jughead responded, turning around to face her. She was tiptoeing towards him, making his knees feel weak. Once close enough, she wrapped a hand around the side of his neck, pulling him into a sound kiss. “Mmm, I love the way you taste,” he mumbled, making her giggle.

After that though, she was more serious, like he had expected. “Wanna talk about your mom?” She wrapped her arms around him, leaning on him as he leaned against the wall. “Or tell me about you and Archie?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Well, babe,” Jughead started, “there’s not much to say about my mom. She’s gone for good. It feels like a hundred pounds was just lifted off my shoulders, so that’s nice. I always said she’s never coming home, but she knows where we live, she could’ve just walked in any day. I’m glad that’s handled and that’s pretty much it.”

Betty nodded, understanding. “And Archie?”

“He really is my brother. My dad and his dad used to be best friends. When things got bad sometimes, I’d run over there with Jellybean. We’d stay the night and Fred— his dad— would read up bedtime stories until we could fall asleep. He helped us as much as he could, but it was hard for him too. He got a divorce the year my dad got locked up. His construction company went bankrupt. He had a lot going on, but he was always there for us. It was nice having him,” Jughead explained. Betty felt better knowing Jughead had someone who cared for him and his sister growing up.

“And what about why you guys never really talk now?”

“Like I said, we’re polar opposites. He’s plays football. His asshole friends, his popular girlfriend, it’s his brand, not mine. I don’t have friends. I mean, I have you now, but it’s always just been me and my laptop.” Jughead shrugged. “Me and him… we never needed reassurance to know we care about each other. We love each other like family. No matter what, whether we lose connection for ten years, we’ve always got each other’s backs. It works out, y’know?”

Betty smiled, resting her chin on his chest. “You deserve to have a friend who cares about you like that. I’m happy you have him.”

Jughead grinned, kissing her sweetly. “I’m happy I have  _you_ ,” he winked.

Betty swatted at him, laughing that real laugh that Jughead adored. “That was corny!”

* * *

Betty smiled watching Jughead and Mary Andrews hug and exchange greetings. She could tell the woman truly cared for Jughead, so she subconsciously started to take a liking to her. Their introduction was friendly as well, so, so far so good.

Hermione and Veronica Lodge were next to enter Pop’s. They all sat down in a booth and got to talking about what needed to be done. Veronica explained that her mother was very understanding and Hermione knew that something fishy was going with Alice. Hermione was furious, so she was glad to testify against her. She has sent her own daughter to sleep at the Cooper’s trailer, she has trusted these teenage Serpent’s lives to be in Alice Cooper’s hands… what a shame that broke all the rules. If their affected enough, getting a Lodge angry could be considered a crime, and this calls for Hiram, Veronica’s wealthy, influential, persuading father to step in.  _Well, the more help the better._

They went over logistics. It honestly made Jughead’s brain fuzzy, feeling like he was reliving this all over again, but each squeeze Betty would give to his hand put him back into shape. He paid attention to everything Mary said, taking clues as to what would push a case like this more into Betty’s favor. “How persuasive is this Penny Peabody?” He asked.

“Very,” Hermione, Veronica, and Betty all said at once.

“Well,” Mary grinned in a way that reminded Betty of Archie, “I’m better.”

It was getting late, so they decided to continue with this the next day. Mary understood how careful that had to be in outing this when Betty was so deeply involved in gang life, but so far that had everything laid out… how Betty should try and stay away from her mother, how Mary was going to talk to Sheriff Keller and how she was going to deal with Penny head on, how Betty and her friends needed to be on alert at all times, and all that good stuff. Betty was scared, undoubtedly, but this was going to make everything better. It was going to be okay.

As Betty said goodbye and thank you to the Lodge ladies, Mary sat with Jughead. “Y’know, I’ve seen you look at a girl like that… or even care about someone so much,” Mary noticed. “You really like her, huh?” The red haired woman teasingly kicked at his leg from under the table.

Jughead’s cheeks turned scarlet, but regardless, he nodded. “Yeah, Mary. I do,” he responded, looking at his girlfriend as she turned back towards them.

“Well, hun, I’m glad you finally got her. It’s been years,” Mary reminded him with a light chuckle, causing Jughead to put his head on the table. It seemed that since he told her of this, everyone wanted to let Betty know how long he’s been infatuated with her. Not that he minded, but seeing as it seemed so many people knew, it was slightly embarrassing. Thankfully, Mary added in the subject of the case. “And Jug? I’ll keep her safe. I squared your mom away, I can do it for her too.”

“Thank you,” Jughead said meaningfully, then meeting Betty’s eyes with a smile. _It’s all going to work out._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the newfound information on what it’s going to take to take her mother down, Betty is drained, upset, and tired. When trying to sneak home to gather a few of her belongings, she’s accidentally met with Alice, herself.

It was a lot to think about. Betty had met with Mary Andrews last night and an hour after she and Jughead woke up this morning. There was so much thrown at her in that short amount of time that she felt completely and utterly drained.

For one, she fucking hated how she had to walk on even more eggshells around the adults at the Whyte Wyrm. You never know who you can trust, after all. The Southside and the Serpents are home though; it’s not like she could just disappear and it go unnoticed. For two, she didn’t realize how much had to be put into this. Child Protective Services and the local law enforcement had to be involved?  _Isn’t it the same thing?_ Oh, and they were going to have to give her a counselor? She truly didn’t have much of an education on that type of stuff, so she wouldn’t know. For three, she’s seventeen years old and may have to be put in a group home once the case goes through,  _if it does._ That does not sound nice. And last of what she currently remembers Mary saying, she may have to reach out to her father, which is the farthest thing from what she wants to do. She’d rather be thrown into jail herself than have to hear his dreadful voice.

Again, as said before, she felt understandably drained. Honestly, she didn’t understand how Jughead and Jellybean were able to deal with this at such young ages. It was just so much.

So, right now, she walked to her triable with her head down, curling her fingers into the leather fabric of her glove. Stop that, Betty reminded herself, but it didn’t really work.  _Call Jughead. He’ll make me feel better,_ she contemplated.  _No, no. I’ll see him as soon as I’m done packing my stuff up. I’ll see him soon. I can handle myself… I always have._ She took deep breaths, allowing thoughts to rattle around her mind without any mercy. She was overwhelmed and she didn’t like it.

Betty figured, with this time of the day, her mother should be at the Whyte Wyrm. In school, she’s heard of some

Ghoulies causing unnecessary mayhem, so her mother should be dealing with that. Nonetheless, she decided to sneakily enter the trailer so she could retrieve some more clothes. The silence inside allowed her to open the door wider. She looked around and there was no one in sight, so she continued.

Once she opened her bedroom door though, she was greeted with something quite unpleasant. Alice was there. She threw Betty favorite journal on the floor, followed by her ‘kiddie-snake’ medals that Fangs’ grandmother used to by all the kids to award them for spending time on this forbidden side of town. The medals weren’t important to anyone, but they meant something to Betty; it was a reminder that there were still good people, like Nana Fogarty, around. Seeing everything that matter to her be thrown around broke her heart.

“She is just like her father!” Alice yelled, unaware of her daughter’s presence. “Just like her sister!” She was in a full on fury. As Betty watched, her face fell completely. Her cheeks hollowed and her eyes went blank;  _this is bad._ She wanted to run or scream or do something, but her vocal chords and feet wouldn’t work. She was frozen. “No good, ungrateful bitch,” she fumed. “She’s deserves nothing!”

Betty didn’t know why she opened her mouth, but it was instinct… that’s the curse of being the spawn of Alice Cooper. “I’m not like them.” It came out in a whisper. “I’m not.”

Alice’s head whipped around at the sound of her daughter’s voice. There was an unmistakable fire in her eyes, showing she was set for blood. “Where have you been?” The woman yelled, rushing forward at the younger girl. Of course, before Betty had the chance to respond, Alice kept going. “Find your precious daddy? Do you think he loves you?”

“No, Mom! I wasn’t with him!” The response went ignored. She knew better than to make up an excuse either or to say anything at all, so she kept her mouth shut.

“Do you think  _anyone_  loves you?” Alice started to cackle. She through her head back, sounding wicked and hateful. “No one could ever love you,” and then there was a smack to the face. The words may have stung worse than the impact of the hit. “You’re worthless.” Alice was venomous, shining as the Serpent star she was born to be. “You make everyone’s life worse,” she spat, pushing her daughter.

As Betty allowed herself to be beat by her mother once again, she let her distracted mind wander to what her mother said. No one could ever love me, she’s right. I am fucking pathetic. I’m fucking worthless. I ruin everything. A blow to the gut snapped her out of her haze, but only for a second. The derogatory words coming out of her mother’s mouth sent her back into it.  _Jughead. I’ll ruin him too. I’ll hurt him. I’ll take his happiness._ She believed all of this. It hurt, yes. It hurt like hell. Jughead had been the silver lining in her life these past few weeks, but she couldn’t bring him down with her. She’s done enough fucked up things, and doing that would be the worst. She couldn’t bring him down.

Jughead’s face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Betty woke up on her bedroom with wardrobe and glass scattered all around. She barely remembered what had happened, but the ache that slowly started to creep into her muscles were quite a good indicator.

Instinctively, she tried to stand but felt herself go dizzy. Her knees were wobbly and her head was out of sorts. Water is what she needed, and she knew it, so she held onto the wall, woozily making her way into the small kitchenette. Somehow she was able to keep away from the shattered picture frames on the carpeted floor, only managing to nearly trip over articles of clothing. Not that it was good, but she was glad it wasn’t her first me going through this. The first time was the hardest, and she never wanted to experience that again. All she had to do now was go through the motions.

As she poured herself a glass of water, ignoring the spilled puddles, she tried taking deep breaths. It wasn’t working. _Slow sips. Small bites,_ she reminded herself as she reached for the old box of Oreos on the counter.  _Chew. Swallow. Drink._ She repeated the actions over and over again, but she was still out of it.  _Breathe, Betty. Breathe. Deep breaths. Inhale and exhale._  It took about five minutes for her to get her heart rate steady and her breathing back on track. Now she was in the right state of mind and everything came rushing back.

My mother’s words were on replay, along with the thought of not wanting to hurt Jughead or anyone else, for that matter.

Betty clenched her fists, tightened her jaw, and stood with squared shoulders. She was Elizabeth Cooper, a girl who’s done things her own way her whole life. Things get bad for her, and she refused to let them worsen for anyone else anymore… enough has been done. Without any more tears, she went back into her room to pack up her messy clothing, not bothering to change out of her bloody ones. Then she was on her way out to Riverdale High, her very own hiding place.

But, like _always,_  Veronica caught her on the way there with Sweet Pea in tow. “B!” The blonde blatantly ignored her and continued walking. “Betty. What the fuck?” Nothing. “Betty!”

“V, leave me the fuck alone!” Betty screamed, whipping around to look at her and the tall Serpent boy. She forgot about her bruises in the midst of all this, but now they were on display. “And that goes for you too, Pea. Leave me  _alone_.” At that moment, she exploded. “I’m done with all of this shit, okay? I’m done fucking everything up. I can handle my shit on my own, got it? Just get out of here,” she shouted as she started trudging away.

Veronica ran forward. “Take off your jacket,” she instructed.

“Excuse me?” Betty’s brows raised. “You tell me what to do now? I don’t think so.”

“Take off the fucking jacket, Betty,” Veronica said seriously with a taunting expression. Sweet Pea followed along, going to stand behind the blonde in hopes to keep her from bolting. “Let me see what happened.” Betty scoffed, not doing what was asked of her. “Do you want this to keep going on? Are you fucking asking for it now?”

That got Betty frustrated. She threw her bags down and pulled off her jacket with annoyance rather than embarrassment. While fire and hate fueled in Veronica’s dark brown eyes, fear and worry clouded Sweet Pea’s. He’s never seen anything like this. With all of the marks combined, there was barely a spot left untouched. It was not a pretty sight, that’s for sure.

“Let’s go.”

“No.”

“Elizabeth,  _let’s go._ ”

“I said  _no_ ,” Betty stepped forward, picking her stuff back up. You could see the pain in her eyes, but you could also she how infuriated she was. She’s had enough of this life, but who wouldn’t?

Veronica thanked the heavens her mind worked quick, unlike Sweet Pea who looked baffled and unsure of what to do. She crossed her arms. “I’ll call your very own Donnie Darko,” she said, alluding to Jughead. “I’m sure he’ll know what to do.” She shrugged, acting innocent.

“No!” Betty screeched, giving the reaction Veronica expected. When she was in mood’s like this, Veronica knew she liked closing off people who cared about her, so she was working it’s angles here.

Veronica smirked and raised her brows as if she was saying,  _thought so._  “Come on,” Sweet Pea said, extending a hand to the blonde girl. “My cadillac’s only down the road.” Betty scowled, but she went along.

_What am I going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are sweet with your comments under these chapters.. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An argument ensues between Jughead and Betty. What is the outcome? And can Jughead prove himself to Betty, Veronica, and Sweet Pea?

_**Veronica Lodge (9:46 AM) -** Jones.. It’s Veronica. I told your girl to text you last night, but I’m not sure how much she told you. Her mom came around again when she was packing up her stuff. Why don’t you come pick her up at my place? I think she needs to see you._

_**Jughead Jones (9:47 AM) -** Oh, fuck. No, she didn’t tell me that. Send me the address and I’m on my way._

_**Veronica Lodge (9:47 AM) -** And btw, she’s gonna wanna argue. Speak carefully._

* * *

Jughead ran a hand down his face as he drove that old, beat up, rusty truck to Veronica’s trailer home. Why wouldn’t she tell him that she saw her mother? Why would she lie to him? He was worried.

He parked his truck inside of Sunnyside Trailer Park, where a main group of Serpents reside, and nervously ran to the doorstep of Veronica’s trailer. It was funny, Veronica snuck her off to the trailer at the opposite side of the park, not far away in the slightest. He realized that it was bigger than the average trailer and also more well kept, at least from what he could see so for. It matched the Lodge personality, that’s for sure. He remembered that Hiram Lodge was a wealthy, wealthy man, so they got money… just not  _all_  of it.

Not even a second after he knocked on the door, it swung open to show Veronica and Sweet Pea. He was used to seeing them in leather, not like this. Sweet Pea was in a simple tank top with only his boxers on at bottoms, clearly comfortable in his girlfriend’s home, while Veronica was in a purple, cropped v-neck and matching silk shorts that rose high enough to show the Serpent that was tattoo on her thigh. Jughead didn’t bother taking in much of their appearances before speaking on the matter at hand, but he appreciated the authenticity they seemed to have with each other. “Where is she?” Jughead asked, not bothering with a greeting.

“The kitchen,” Veronica said in a whisper. “She’s in the mood to fight,” she then offered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Be warned.” She was quite curious to see how Jughead could handle Betty when she was in a mood like this, where she could punch a hole through a wall without any remorse. After all, few people had ever seen Betty in this state so if he was able to handle it, he deserves a fucking trophy. The boy nodded and followed where she was pointing.

Jughead peeked around the wall, seeing his girlfriend sitting on a stool with a bowl of cereal on the table in front of her. He had gotten so used to this sight, where she’d sit in her pajamas and eating as many bowls of Lucky Charms as she could, but the tenseness of her body made it look less lighthearted than it had been. He could only see her backside, but being that her hair was in a ponytail, he was able to see the gash that spread from the front of her arm to her scapula on her back with bruises surrounding it. From the way that side of her body hung lower, he knew it hurt her, and it broke his heart.

Unaware of Veronica and Sweet Pea’s presence behind him, he stepped forward without any worry of eyes being on him. “Hey,” he called out softly, trying to keep his cool. He knew that she shouldn’t have to deal with him freaking out right now; she was stressed enough. Calm and collected is what he had to be, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going nuts on the inside.

Betty didn’t turn around. “I’m fine, Jug,” is all she said, as if she expected him to be here. Her tone was flat.

It caught Jughead off guard, but he knew he should’ve expected it with Veronica’s warnings. Plus, Betty’s told him how she can get when pushed to a certain limit. He guessed this was going to be her time to shine under that spotlight. “Can we talk about it?” He slowly walked closer. When she didn’t respond, he kept going. “You should’ve called me, babe. I would’ve picked you up, you know that. I would’ve—”

The way Betty fiercely and quickly whipped around to look at him was what silenced him. Her jaw was bruised, he noted, along with other spots on her arms and shoulders, making him seethe. “You would’ve what, Jughead?  _What_   _can_  you do?”

Jughead kept inching forward, refusing to back down. “I can—”

“No, no. I don’t even want to hear it,” Betty frustratedly laughed. “Do you know why?” She stood. “It’s all fucking bullshit. No matter what, my mother will win. She is Alice Cooper, and hun, I know you’re not a Serpent so you’ve never seen her wrath, but believe me, no one can take down Alice Cooper.” She clapped her hands. “And I am my mother’s daughter! I have that same fire, so you should steer clear. Just as looney, right? And no one can do to me what she can, so I’m okay. I’m set,” she said, acting like she really could put up with this.

Jughead shook his head. “One, I’m not steering clear. You’re not crazy. Two, Betty, you know you can’t live like this,” he sighed. It’s called denial, what she’s showing, and he’s been there before. She’s a narrow minded girl, he knew it, but behind that tough facade, he knew she wanted to cry and let it all out because  _he’s fucking been there._  He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms.

“I think that that is where you’re wrong,” Betty snickered, pointing an intimidating finger at him. He didn’t falter though. Her confidence had worn off on him, at least for now. “I  _can_  live like this. I’m supposed to,” she stated, matter-of-factly. “Some people are born to live that perfect, white-picket fence life with a loving mommy and daddy, but some are born to live like this… surrounded by guns and violence, no love, no joy. It’s my life, Jughead, I might as well be subjected to it.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the marks on her arms. Her voice was so cold, but it was towards herself.

Jughead rolled his eyes, his own type of annoyance building up. “Don’t fucking give me that,” he combatted, not ignoring the way her eyes widened at his outburst. “You think you deserve this shit?” He motioned to her injuries. “Baby, I never thought you were that stupid.” He raised his eyebrows tauntingly and tilted his head, challenging her in a way.

“Excuse me?” Her eyebrows raised the same way. She wasn’t even so shocked at what he said…  _well, slightly,_ but not as much as she was at how he was looking at her. He really was going to argue right now.

“You heard me,” Jughead said. “If you’re that stupid then why are you even here? Why’d you leave in the first place?” Betty didn’t respond. “Exactly. You left because you didn’t want to put up with it anymore. You didn’t want to be around her because you  _shouldn’t_  be. You know you shouldn’t be because you don’t fucking deserve it.” He spoke assertively in a tone Betty’s never heard. Sure, it was getting across to her in some ways, but she was thick-skulled, so not quite all the way. “Stop acting like you do, Betty, _please._ ”

A few moments of staring and Betty cackled again. “You aren’t me, Jughead. You don’t know what  _my_  life is like.” In ways it was true because he’d never been in gang life, which was harder, but it was also wrong. He’s been abused, he could help her and she was refusing to believe it right now. “Just go. You’ve gotten out of the shitty stuff in life, so you’re getting out again. I’m not dragging you down with me.”

Is she serious? Jughead stepped forward. Her insecurities were understandable for times like this, but she was so, so wrong. “I’m not leaving.” He was getting closer to her.

Betty exploded. “You have no reason to stick around me! Don’t you fucking realize that? I ruin everything! There is not a single good thing about me. I am nothing but a fucking punching bag, don’t you see that? So let me fucking be because you’re not getting sucked into this!” Everyone word felt like a stab to Jughead’s heart. He could’ve cried at the pain she was finally showing. She should’ve have to go through this.

“I’m not leaving,” Jughead responded softer. Their bodies were almost touching now.

Betty reached her hands to his chest, trying to push him back. “Just go, Jug. Go,” her voice cracked. “Go,” she pushed at him, curling her hands and pounding on his chest. “Go. Go. Go.” She continued hitting him and pleading for him to go while he stared at her with red rimmed eyes, slowly wrapping his arms around her as she started to break down. Tears ran down her face as she let out angry yells. It all turned into sobs eventually though. “Why aren’t you leaving? Why,” she cried as they sunk to the tiled floor with her wrapped in his embrace.

“Because I love you,” Jughead admitted for the first time. Betty shockingly looked up at him through glassy vision. “I love you and I’m not leaving, okay? You don’t have to say it back, but I need you to know that I love you and I will not leave. I will not,” he repeated over and over, trying to get his point across so he could fight those insecurities that her mother put inside of her. He needed to make her see how special she how, how worth it she was.

“You can’t love me,” Betty sobbed. “You can’t.”

“I do,” Jughead whispered into her ear, placing soft kisses to the side of her face that he was exposed to as he soothingly rocked her back and forth. “I’ve loved you for so long. You’re the only one,” he swore. “Just don’t give up. You are so strong, Betty,” he paused, listening to her cry. Shushing her heart wrenching sobs was seeming to help. “You can do this, right? I’ll be here. I love you and I’ll do whatever you need. Just don’t quit.” He knew what he was saying probably sounded unlike him, being all jumbled and out of sorts when he normally was so orderly, but he had to get it all out. In a time like this, he felt know right way to express himself, so he just let it all out at once, hoping she understood.

Betty continued mumbling things that Jughead couldn’t understand into his shirt. What he did hear though was, “I’m gonna ruin you.”

Jughead leaned back, grabbing her face in his hands so gently, yet so firmly. “You are not going to ruin me,” he said sincerely. “You're not destructive. You don’t tear things down. You fight, yes. You do what you need to do, but you will not ruin me. You’ve never ruined anything that didn’t have it coming.”

Sniffling, Betty batted her glossy eyes at him. “You mean it?” She was visibly softening as she looked at him. He broke down her walls

“I mean it,” Jughead leaned their foreheads together, kissing her nose.

Maybe it was the tone of his voice, maybe it was the sincereness in his gaze, she didn’t know, but right now, she believed him. All the pained emotion she was feeling altered to something else, something aimed towards him. She suddenly felt like her heart was going to explode. This was the first person who knew what to say. He gave her hope. Wishing she could show him her gratitude, she reached up to his cheek, brushing the soft skin with her thumb. “I love you too, you know?” She whispered, feeling like it was the appropriate response. She needed to say it because she felt it, and it was the best thing she’s ever felt. With all the turmoil around her, he was good.

Jughead smiled softly, connecting their lips. This felt like so much more than just a silly high school relationship. It was real and raw. They were in love.

“Why don’t we get you up? You look tired, you should sleep,” Jughead said, intertwining their fingers. Betty nodded and stood with his help. When they turned to walk out of the kitchen, they were met with two others. “Oh, fuck.”

Veronica and Sweet Pea were holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The girl cried, letting Betty know she saw everything. Sweet Pea looked completely thrown off but as he let go of his girlfriend, she lunged forward, wrapping Betty in a hug. Both boys frowned as the girls cried into each other’s shoulders.

Sweet Pea extended a hand to Jughead, shaking it firmly. “You're a good guy, Jones.” He now felt a strong sense of respect towards Jughead. Betty’s a tough girl, but she needs constants in her life, something that will stick around, and now, with him and her friends, she had it. They all have to be strong, and they will.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie worries about his mother’s safety as she gets more involved into this case that he knows nothing about. Jughead and Betty go about their own business in this time with each other and with the Serpents, but then Archie finds them with news about the case from his mother no one would ever expect.

“Come on, Jug,” Archie said through the phone. “Is my mom safe on this case? I don’t even know what the fuck is going on but she’s all… she’s all… she’s frazzled! That’s the word. She’s frazzled.” He hummed, feeling proud he figured out the right word to describe his mother’s current state. “And focused,” he added. “Frazzled and focused.”

“Arch, I’m sure she’s okay,” Jughead responded, holding his cellphone between his shoulder and his ear so he could re-clean the wound that grazed Betty’s shoulder. “She’ll tell me if anything goes wrong. She promised me.”

Archie didn't respond right away, frustrating Jughead a bit. It was quite difficult to hold a phone this way while working. Betty, also, was chuckling at his form. “I can clean it myself,” she whispered, but Jughead gave her eyes that said _no,_ making her laugh again. He liked how she was looking at him currently though… with such warmness. It made it easier to stay on the phone.

Eventually, Archie sighed. “Alright. You’re right, man. She knows what she’s doing,” he assured himself. “She’s good at her job,” he clarified once again. “Anyway, how are you and your little Serpent doing?” Archie asked, clearly wiggling his eyebrows despite the fact that the other boy couldn’t see him.

Jughead let out a frustrated groan. Archie had always been the talkative type, unlike him, so these moments were always overwhelming, to some extent. “We’re great, wonderful… very happy,” Jughead snipped. “Now I have to go. Goodbye.” With that, he hung up the phone and threw it on the counter next to where Betty was sitting. “Holy shit, he never shuts up,” he breathed out, seeing they were on a call for twenty-eight minutes. It was only 6:30 AM, so he was surprised Archie was even up that early. The point is, things had to be done and they had to get to school.

Betty laughed as Jughead refocused on her, pouring some antiseptic onto a cotton pad to clean her gash. Seeing him talking to Archie and seeing him be so gentle and helpful with her made her heart swell. He was so thorough with make sure she was properly cared for, yet he did it in a way that didn’t seem like she was weak and couldn’t handle her own, but in a way that helped her grow.

“This hurt?” Jughead asked, not meeting her eyes and still looking at what he was doing.

“I’m okay,” Betty responded. She watched the way his hair fell in front of his eyes and how his tongue peeked out of his lips to show his concentration.  _Damn, he makes me soft._ She just wanted to touch him and to kiss him all the time.

Jughead finished up then, throwing the cotton pads in the trash and placing a sweet kiss to the injury. “All done.” He looked up at her from where he was squared down by her forearm.

“Come here,” Betty whispered, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up. She kissed him softly at first, but then deepened it. It got heated quickly. He was standing now, lodged between her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. Their hands roamed up and down each other’s torso, trying to get proper hold.

“School,” he muttered into her mouth, knowing that if they go any further. He wasn’t able to pull his lips away from hers though.

Betty pulled back, giving him the most mischievous smirk. “You better be quick then,” she winked, grabbing his hands and bringing him back to her.

Jughead giggled at her eagerness as she lifted her hips, letting him shimmy his boxers off of her hips.  _She looks better in them than I do,_  he always thought despite the fact that she was kicking them off of her feet. Seeing her  _mostly_  naked form then made a wave of extreme lust wash over him. “Oh, yeah,” he nodded, gripping her waist, “I’ll be quick for you, baby,” he whispered in her ear.

With a quick kiss to her lips, Jughead sunk to his knees. There was no warning as he spread her legs further apart and licked up her heat. “Oh, shit,” Betty yelped, not expecting it to start so quick, even though they said it. She leaned her head back onto the mirror above the counter as he kissed her clit and then dove his tongue inside of her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. So good,” she whimpered. His hands were perched under the round of her ass, holding her up to give his mouth more access to her core.

Jughead smirked at the way she was wiggling around. He never removed his mouth from her though, loving and needing the taste of her. She was sweeter than he expected her to be, but so, so addicting. He moaned into her, sending vibrations all throughout her body. Then he leaned back. Betty groaned at the loss of his tongue, but he replaced it with his fingers. Two of them pumped back and forth inside of her while his thumb circled her clit. She was shakily breathing, but he captured her lips in a kiss.

Once he added a third finger and started to curl them, hitting the best spots inside of her, she knew she couldn’t wait any longer. “I’m gonna come,” she moaned, feeling her legs start to shake and her stomach knot.

“Let go, baby,” Jughead urged, and with that, she came undone onto his hand. Once she was completely finished, he sucked on each other the fingers that touched her, savoring that taste as best as he could. “So sweet,” he winked.

Betty giggled, kissing him on the lips firmly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jughead smiled, his eyes losing that darkness, exchanging it for softness and love. “Now we have to get ready for school,” he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the counter so they could get ready.

They got dressed quickly and by the time they got to the kitchen, Jellybean had two extra bowls of cereal poured which was unlike her. “Good morning, lovebirds,” the youngest Jones chirped. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Have a nice quickie in the bathroom this morning?” She asked, laughing hysterically at the way all of the blood drained from Betty and Jughead’s faces.

“You shouldn’t even know what that means!” Jughead shrieked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck while Betty bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing whether to laugh or run away.  _Oh, sibling love,_ she thought.

* * *

“You good?” Jughead asked as he and Betty walked towards the Serpents. Betty hadn’t seen Veronica or Sweet Pea since her break down the other day, and by now she was sure one of them had told the others, so she was slightly on edge.

“Mmm, I’m great,” Betty muttered before straightening her shoulders and tilting her chin up as she always did. She always knew how to act the part, no matter what inner emotions she was feeling. After soothing down her leather jacket, she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and they were on their way. “Hey, guys,” Betty said as normally as she could.

It could’ve been considered a contradiction to say that what Veronica said was lucky, but compared to what could’ve been brought up, _it was._  “You two are glowing,” she observed, a smirk playing on her lips. “You just had sex and it’s seven thirty in the morning,” she snorted, folding her arms and leaning back on Sweet Pea as the others started to laugh.

Betty squealed and swatted at her best friend. Now they’ve been in this situation twice in one hour,  _good to know we’re that obvious._  Then Jughead spoke up, saying, “Well, technically we didn’t have sex.” He rubbed the back of his neck, letting Betty know he was nervous being around them, but still trying to fit in. It was nice that he wasn’t closing himself off.

All of a sudden then, as they others laughed at Jughead’s comment, Archie came rushing over, panting and looking all out of sorts. “Jug. Jug, I gotta talk to you, man,” he breathed out as if he had been running to find him. “Why don’t you ever answer your fucking phone when Mom calls?” He rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder to keep himself from falling over.

“What’s up? What happened?” Jughead asked anxiously, turning to look at Archie with worried eyes. Betty, too, stiffened at Archie’s words, and held a warning hand up to her friends, who grew threatening glares as the boy in the letterman jacket approached.

“First, tell me who this case is for?” Archie asked, straightening himself.

“Archie,” Jughead creased his brows. He couldn’t give up more of Betty’s personal life than he already felt like he has.

Archie let out a defeated breath. “Well, whoever it is… their mom and their attorney just got arrested for selling and transporting illegal drugs.” He paused, not noticing how each Serpents eyes had widened at those words or how Betty’s jaw dropped open. “I fucking hate all the secret keeping though, dude. I’m worried about you and I’m worried about Mom,” he admitted. “Might as well let you go about your business though… I’ll see you later, Jug. Bye, Betty,” Archie added, quickly glancing at her over his shoulder before starting to walk away.

Before she knew it, after seeing the clear uneasiness in Archie’s features, Betty called out his name. “Wait!” She grabbed his arm. “It’s a case for me. Same deal as Jughead’s was,” she whispered, refusing to get further into detail. “Just keep your mouth shut about it, alright?” She wouldn’t meet his eyes as she spoke.

Archie gulped; he sure wasn’t expecting that. “Yeah, yeah,” he whispered. “I won’t tell anyone,” is all he said at first.

“Jughead and your mom are taken care of now too, okay?” Betty finally looked up. “I got a whole gang behind me,” she forced a laugh. “They got their eye out.”

Archie nodded. “Thank you,” he responded. Betty waved him off then, but before he could leave, he had more to say. “Hey, uh, I hope everything works out for you. You’re with my brother now, you’re my family too,” he smiled. “I just hope everything’s okay for now on.”

“Thanks, Archie,” Betty softly smiled and then watched him walk away. All of a sudden then, two arms wrapped around her, and the news of what she had been told had clicked. She lifted her head from Jughead’s shoulder. “Holy shit,” she said, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. She looked from him, to her friends, back to him. “My mom and Penny are in jail.”

They all still had wide eyes as they nodded with equal shock to what she said. Alice Cooper is intelligent and deceptive. Penny Peabody is tricky and sneaky. They were a team, one not to be looked down upon. Now that they were locked up? It was a game changer that sounded somewhat unbelievable. Who could have turned them in though? For a scheme that no one in the Serpents knew about?

Jughead then kissed Betty’s forehead, seeing the visible perplexity in her eyes. There was a lot they needed to figure out, so they were going to use all their resources to do so. “I’ll call Mary.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breakdown of why Penny and Alice are in jail, and how thet plan to handle themselves. They bring in a new, dangerous man, who can cause mayhem. Who is he?

“Hermione had Hiram turn Alice and Penny in,” Mary told Jughead, Betty, and the other Serpents. In fact, Hermione was sitting next to the lawyer, which would help in the explanation. “I had no clue it was going to happen. I have been trying to deal with this in a way that involves you as little as possible, so I’ve been snooping around and I’ve been talking a lot to Hermione, here, using all of the facts that she’s giving me—”

Hermione cut her off then, frowning slightly. “But when I found this out, it kind of sent me over the edge and I just took my chance and called Hiram for him to do something, and his first instinct was to call the cops. I understand it wasn’t well thought through, so I apologize for that, but I just— Something needed to be done, but it couldn’t be by me. I didn’t do it because a Serpent never betrays its own, so technically, by calling him, I’m in the clear.” She folding her hands together on the table she was sitting in front of, looking like she didn’t know whether or not to regret the decision or be proud of it. “Now Alice is in jail and I am praying to God that it’s a good thing.”

“Is it?” Betty asked, her skin tingling with unwanted nerves. Her legs were bouncing due to the jitteriness that piled onto her without any warning. Also, her gloved hands clenched under the table, but Jughead stopped that by holding them each in his own; she was so distressed that she didn’t notice him doing that either. “Is it a good thing?”

Mary cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. “It could be,” she said, using an optimistic tone. “But, we have to look at this from all angles. Now that Penny’s locked away, who will your mother’s lawyer be? A state attorney? Or does Penny have someone else to call?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Fangs intervened. “My aunt’s been praising Penny for years, saying how incredible she is at finessing herself and us out of some really deep shit.” He didn’t meet anyone’s eyes, but his tone was serious and slightly worried. Toni gulped with unease at Fangs words, despite already knowing this, and looked to Betty with worried eyes. Sweet Pea tightened his grip on his girlfriend as some form of an anchor, while the said girl, Veronica looped her arm around Betty’s to hold on. They cared about her so much, and boy, they were scared.

“Exactly,” Mary nodded. She had caught up on her facts the second she took this to Sheriff Keller. She was lucky she had Hermione on her side because it made it easier to keep it under wraps, but she  _knew_  the dangers of Penny Peabody. “I have to be expecting anything to be thrown this way…  _We_  have to be,” she clarified.

Betty nodded her head up and down, absentmindedly squeezing Jughead’s hand so hard that her knuckles turned white… he didn’t mind. “I’m ready for anything,” she said, forcefully not wavering her voice. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Hey,” Jughead whispered as he brought a soft kiss to his girlfriend’s temple. “This is gonna work in our favor, you know? It’s all gonna work out.” Betty curved her lips upward, going against all pulls of a frown, and nodded.  _It’s all going to be alright._

* * *

“Penny Peabody,” Sheriff Keller dragged out her name, pacing back and forth in front of where she was seated with handcuff around her wrists. He clicked his tongue before turning to her. “Why don’t you talk to me about your little drug cartel, huh? We’ll start out slow, we have quite a lot of territory to go over,” he said smugly, hinting that he knows more than he should… because he does. Everything that Mary Andrews knows, he knows, but they’ve been conducting research to find the correct evidence for a proper arrest.

“No,” Penny said, crossing her legs instead of her arms.

Sheriff Keller rolled his eyes at her cocky tone. He’d dealt with her as an attorney, but never as the criminal of a situation; she’d always been to sly for that, always figuring out ways to maneuver her way out of things. “Ms. Peabody, the more time you take talking to me, the more issues you cause for yourself.”

Penny snorted. “I know my fucking rights,” she spat, venom lacing through her voice like the Serpent she is. “Do you know who I am? You remember, Keller?” She cackled, taunting him in any way she could while being cuffed up.

“Oh, I know who you are,” he said in disgust, showing absolutely no respect. She didn’t deserve any, after all.

“I want a lawyer,” Penny said, nodding her head as she eyes Sheriff Keller up and down. “I want  _my_  lawyer actually…. for both, myself and for Alice. I am technically still her attorney after all, so I should get some say as to who is on her case for this, correct?” The sheriff looked at her with an expectant gaze, knowing she was going to continue. “Void is my lawyer, you may know him,” she said snarkily. “He’s professional known as Mr. Gunner Jameson.” She flashed a pearly white smile, one that burned whoever would see it.

“Gunner Jameson,” Sheriff Keller repeated, shaking his head and closing his eye. Uh, oh.

* * *

“Who the hell is Gunner Jameson?” Sweet Pea asked in bafflement as he and his friends sat in their regular booth at Pop’s. He saw as Veronica’s face grew worried.

“It’s Void, Sweet Pea,” Betty told him, using Jameson’s Serpent name, not blaming him for not knowing the man’s birth name. “It’s Void.”

“Void, as in the man who killed Malachi’s father?” Sweet Pea asked. Malachi’s father led the Serpent’s enemy gang, the Ghoulies for over thirty years. He was a man who caused a lot of problems, but he never lost a battle… that is until Void shot him through the chest.

He was a seventy eight year old man, so he was old, yes, but he was fucking ruthless. He’s done more bad in his life than he’s done good. But now, that he was elderly and hiding from getting himself into trouble, he was more known as a legend. Not many Serpent had the blessing of meeting him. He only stepped in when times were tougher than usual, when things couldn’t be figured out without his wisdom. He was a dangerous man, one no one wants to cross.

Betty nodded, gulping and squeezing Jughead’s hand as some sort of anchor. It’s something she felt like she’s been doing a lot lately. “That’s the one.”

“But he’s not even a lawyer, right?” Toni countered, frantically waving her arms around. “I mean, he’s just always been that nasty old man… one of our founding fathers or whatever.”

“He started as one,” Betty chimed in, trying to keep her voice steady.

Veronica let out a long sigh, thinking back to the time that she and Betty were thirteen years old and had met with him while helping Penny with something. He was creepily knowledgeable and creepily devious; he swore to never tell his tricks, but promised the two of them they had the fire in them to be as influential and powerful as he was. She shook the memory away. “Who do you think taught Penny everything she knows?”

 _Oh, mother of fuck._  This could end up very messy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Betty deals with lawyers and the police and Social Services, Jughead tries to comfort her. Things back at police station keep calling for her though. Who does she come head to head with?

Mary took Betty to the police station after all of that conversation about the new attorney, Void. Now they needed to use every angle they could, and they could not hesitate on bringing Betty in.

For her, it went by in some sort of haze. They inspected her wounds and bruises. The interrogated her. They got way too personal. It started to feel like she was suffocating. She remembered how gentle Sheriff Keller was with her. She remembers Child Protective Services coming in and whispering to each other after she responded to a question. She remembered the people in coats asking about the scars on her palms, but she didn’t answer.

Now, here she was, sitting in Jughead’s truck, sprawled across the bench seat with her head resting on his shoulder. He wasn’t allowed to be in there with her while everything went on with the police and Social Services, only Mary could, and though she was practically heaven sent, it didn’t match up to the safety she felt when Jughead was around. So right now, as she laid out in the truck with a cigarette between her lips, she didn’t feel nearly as bad as she did earlier. Now she was at least being calmed by her boyfriend’s body touching her and the smell of cigarettes and soap that lingered off of him; he was a safe place that nothing could compare to.

Also, she made a mental note to thank him later for giving her time to process what she could before asking her all sorts of questions. He always knew the right thing to do.

It was probably fifteen minutes after the left the police station that Betty realized Jughead was driving back and forth down the small gravel path that extended along Sweetwater River. When she did, she felt something clench inside of her heart… he was trying to keep her relaxed. “What are we doing here?” Betty asked softly.

“Just giving you time,” Jughead said, slightly turning his head to glance at her. “And I know this is where you like to runaway sometimes, so I was hoping it’d give you some clarity or something like that,” he muttered, looking nervous for some reason.

Betty snuggled further into him. She was so thankful to have him as her rock. Just as Jughead parked the truck in front of the waterfront, Betty whispered, “I really love you, you know that?”

“I know, babe,” Jughead assured her. “I love you too.” He places a soft kiss on her head as he wrapped her into his embrace. Now that they were parked, he was just going to sit here with her and hold her… do whatever the hell he can to give her some peace because this is all hard, he remembers clear as day.

They stayed there like that for a while, sharing a cigarette and watching the water of the river flow in a steady motion. The heat was blasting in the vehicle and the music was playing softly. They didn’t speak, they just held each other close because really, this was serenity.

After so long of the quietness, Jughead knee Betty would eventually need to speak. “You can talk to me about what went on there, Betts. I know it’s a lot,” he said lowly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here.”

“I know,” Betty nodded. “We’ll talk about it soon.”

* * *

After about forty five minutes of Betty and Jughead’s getaway down at Sweetwater River, they were interrupted by yet another call from Mary. She said that Betty was needed back at the station, but didn’t give much of an explanation as to why before hanging up the phone.

“Alright,” Betty whispered more to herself than to Jughead. “Let’s go.” With that, as Jughead buckled his seatbelt, she did the same.  

Jughead drove with his fingers intertwined with hers, making sure to rub the smooth skin of her knuckles with his thumb. It only took about seven or so minutes to get back to the police station, but he tried to drive slow, knowing that she’s want to stall her time until they got there.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, Jughead placed a warm, loving kiss on her temple. “This is all gonna be over soon, okay?”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded, not adding more. She got out of the car then, after Jughead promised to wait for her in the parking lot just as he did earlier. If he was allowed to, he’d be right next to her through all this shit, but the moral support he was providing was helpful too.

Betty entered the station to see Void being escorted into a room to meet with one of his clients. She wondered if it was her mother or if it was Penny; either way, she was glad he didn’t catch eye of her looking at him. And then, in front of her, was Mary, Sheriff Keller, Hermione, and Hiram. She hadn’t seen Veronica’s father in ages, but here he was. It kind of made her feel flustered… in all honesty, it took a lot to get Hiram Lodge out of his business office, so seeing him here made her feel like a little more was going on than she knew.

Breaking her from her thoughts, Hiram spoke. “Betty,” he said warmly, extending his arms. “How are you, dear? It’s been a while.”

“Peachy,” Betty responded, giving him a quick hug in return. She didn’t bother asking how he was. She wondered if Veronica knew he was home.

Answering the unspoken question, the man said, “Veronica called me to be here for…  _support_.” Hiram grinned , squinting his eyes a little bit as he said the last word, as if ‘support’ wasn’t the most fitting word. In all honesty, he was here for that reason, but there was also more… with him, there was always more.

Betty nodded, gulping a little bit. “You’re not gonna pay off the judge—”

“Elizabeth,” Hermione silenced her, sensing the frustration and urgency in her tone. Betty purses her lips together and narrowed her eyes, but she didn’t add onto what she was saying.

“Um, Betty—” Sheriff Keller and Mary both said at the same time. The sheriff looked at Mary to continue.

Betty looked between the two adults, taking notice to the creases in their eyebrows and a downward curve of their lips. “What?”

“Your mother is insisting to see you,” Mary told her. “If you refuse, that’s understandable. We won’t make you do anything. If you are up to it, we’ll take you back right now. It’s your call though.” She folded her hands in front of her, fiddling her thumbs. When Betty nodded her approval, she was a bit surprised, but proceed to take her back to the room. “We’ll be watching through the window… if you need anything, just look that way, okay?”

Betty entered the room with her shoulders squared. It smelt like smoke, a scent she was oh, so familiar with. She had her hands behind her black, digging her fingers into the leather gloves as she saw the side profile of her mother. She looked crazed… sporting messy hair and bloodshot eyes. Betty looked at the scar on her mother’s cheek, wondering why it was there and who caused it; it was something she thought about a lot. She knew her mother was aware of her presence, so she waited until she had something to say.

Alice’s hands were in cuffs, resting atop of the cold, metal table. She knew her daughter was staring at her. Hatred? Repulsion? Malevolence? She didn’t know what she was thought she was going to be feeling, but honestly, she wasn’t feeling much. She was angry, but it wasn’t boiling. Instead, she just felt numb. “Elizabeth,” Alice said, slowly turning her head to look at Betty.

“Mother,” Betty snipped back, keeping her voice stern. Not wanting to get too close to her mother, she leaned on the wall instead of sitting in front of her.

“You’ve done something wrong,” Alice announced, fully believing her words.

Betty actually snorted. “And you didn’t?” She countered. “I did not do one thing wrong.” Her mother’s calmness was quite terrifying, but it was also adding fuel to her own fire. Now her mother sat silent, and it was making Betty tick. “You fucking raised me to fight back. You fucking raised me not to take anyone’s shit… and that includes yours,” she pointed a finger at her mother as she pushed off the wall, inching closer. “So here I am, Mom,” she spat. “You want to put up a fight? Let’s fucking fight because you are not walking out of here a free woman. I  _promise_  you that.” She spat fire with her words, feeling a sense of anger come out that she had been feeling towards her mother for so, so long. 

Alice smirked, evilly at that. “Finally grew a pair, huh?” She admired, acting like that was a proper thing to say. With a slight click of her tongue, she eyed her daughter up and down, burning rancor starting to surge it’s way through her veins. A wickedly horrible smile grazed her face. “Just know, darling, you made a very bad decision.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty faces off with Void after the confrontation with her mother. How does she and the others react after everything happens?

_“Just know, darling, you made a very bad decision.”_

_“Just know, darling, you made a very bad decision.”_

_“Just know, darling, you made a very bad decision.”_

The words banged through Betty’s head, knocking on her skull like it was about to crack. When she walked out of the room, Hermione and Mary ran to see if she was as alright, but she just put a hand up and walked into an empty hallway. She needed time to herself, not time to be bombarded by adults who told her what to do, what to say, what was going on.  _Time to herself,_ where those few words would replay like a broken record through her mind and the image of the wicked glint of her mother’s eyes would flash before hers.

Betty didn’t know what to think. When it comes to the relationship she had with her mother, there was no good. Every choice she has ever made had been a bad decision in Alice’s eyes. This posed the question of how bad did she truly think this was. Bad enough to cause a Serpent uproar? Bad enough to get herself shot?  _Which she wouldn’t put past her._ Or just bad enough to make Alice Cooper dwell on it?  With that woman, the possibilities were practically endless. She was ridden with clever comments and snark snapbacks, sneaky thinking and mischievous acting. It was like she was a character, rather than a real person sometimes; you’d never know who you were dealing with. There is a reason she’s the Serpent Queen, after all.

Putting her head in her hands then, Betty leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, bending her knees to her chest. She slowly felt herself starting to break… she wanted to scream, to punch some _thing_ , to wreak fucking havoc… but she couldn’t. She knew that she had to hold back from her ways of coping. She had to be mature, and act like the woman she was born to be, not the woman her mother influenced her to be. Biting her plump bottom lip through her teeth, she let out a silent squeal as she closed her eyes and banged the back of her head against the wall.

“Fuck.”

She thought of Jughead then.  _He had been through this._  He’s done this before, Betty kept reminded herself. Maybe circumstances weren’t as tricky as they are right now, but it was still the same sort of thing. She couldn’t do something to let him get away. Seclusion was also one of Betty’s resorts, but now she had him and she refused to forget it. No running now. She was going to fight for herself  _with_  the people she loved as her backup. No fucking running.

She felt her fists start to curl and flattened her hands out on the side of her head. She pulled on her hair a little bit, stressing to the worst degree. Noticing how berserk she was feeling, Betty started to take deep breaths. It took awhile, but she calmed down.

Looking from either side of the empty hallway, she wondered how she even found this part of the police station. Letting out a sigh, she pulled herself to her feet. She figured she couldn’t hide here all day, she had to face whatever was going to happen head on, so she started to walk.

Just before she could turn the corner of the hallway to get into, what she assumed would be, the main lobby of the station, a man appeared.

_Void._

It was as if times froze for a moment. Betty felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of him. His gray hair was full to the point that it looked fake for a man of his age. He had worry lines, yes, but more wrinkled just from aging. He had a scar spread over his left eye with the clear lining of stitches going up it. The daring blue color of his eyes were alluring and tempting, like he was someone to never make eye contact with, unless you want to get into some trouble. The suit jacket he was wearing look quite proper, un-Serpent-like, but Betty saw the handkerchief sticking out of his pocket… there was the signature snake on there with his initial embroidered inside of it. Just by looking at him, she felt like she was breaking some sort of rule.

Betty cleared her throat, snapping out of her haze. She cracked her knuckles along her hips, trying to straighten her posture. She tried to greet him. “Void—”

Before she knew it though, the elderly and agile man was pushing her against the wall with his forearm to her throat. She gasped for air, shocked by what was happening. Void inched his face too close. “Do you know what you’ve done?” He growled with a hoarse and raspy voice.

“No Serpent betrays its own,” Betty choked out as he lifted her higher. If she was seeing stars, she’d probably be thinking how surprising it was the a man of his age was so strong.

“Exactly, Elizabeth!” Void slammed her against the wall. “You broke the laws,” he seethed. The gruffness of his voice made him sound ten times more threatening. “Do you know what I could do to you? I could strip you of your mark, girl. I could burn it right off.”

Betty tried shaking her head, but it didn’t really cause much of a difference. He had such a tight hold around her neck that she could barely move, but she was doing all she could to riggle around and escape. “She broke the law the second she laid a hand on me,” she countered. “A Serpent never shows cowardice! I will not back down, Void. I won’t.”

Void laughed, pushing harder into her neck. Betty shrieked and closed her eyes at the pain. Before he could respond though, the sound of Sheriff Keller’s voice boomed through the hallway. “Mr. Jameson? Gunner?” Quickly, Void dropped her and retreated away without another word.

Betty fell to the cold, concrete floor. Her knees and hands holding her up the most that they could as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. She was practically hyperventilating. “Oh, my god,” she muttered to herself. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god.” She scrambled to her feet as her breathing steadied.  _This is bad. Very bad._

* * *

“He laid a fucking hand on you?” Jughead’s eyes went wide. Something erupted in him that he hasn’t felt in a long time. That fierce protectiveness he would feel over Jellybean when their mom would mess with her had now came back to focus on Betty. He would do anything to keep her safe.

Betty sighed, running her hands through her knotty blonde hair. “Jug—” Her voice was almost desperate, like she didn’t want him to continue or finish whatever it was he was going to say. Her friends had other plans though.

“And he’s talking to you about  _laws_?” Toni crossed her arms. “When he fucking did that to you?” Her eyebrows were creased in anger.

Fangs snorted. “Asshole thinks he’s above our law because he helped make it,” he shook his head. “What a hypocritical motherfucker.”

Sweet Pea cracked his knuckles. As he stepped forward, Veronica held him back, not wanting him to take this too far like he normally does. So instead, he settled for saying, “He’s an old hag, we can rough him up easily—”

“Sweet Pea, give me your gun and I’ll handle it all myself,” Jughead inserted. His fury was noticeable, and the other four Serpents, disclosing Betty, respected it. “I’ll fucking end all this right now,” he asserted. He tugged his beanie down, trying to keep his hands busy. He felt his insides starting to turn. This sort of rage wasn’t typical for Jughead, but he had his moments… and this was one of them.

Betty closed her eyes for a moment. She was more focused on her boyfriend’s words and actions than her friends, seeing the true, deep emotion he had with it. “Jug, calm down,” she breathed out.

Jughead's head whipped to hers. “Are you serious? Calm down? When he fu—”

“Calm down.” Betty rapidly approached him. She reached up to grab his face and pull him down to be eye level with her. She rubbed her thumb along his cheekbone, hoping to soothe him. “Calm down,” she repeated, whispering now. “Calm down.”

Jughead shook his head, clutching onto her forearms. He shook his head, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes at the memories that flooded through his brain. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said shakily.

Veronica clutched Sweet Pea’s arm, her heart clenching at the raw emotion Betty and Jughead always show. Fangs and Toni exchanged a glance, frowning that this was even going on.

Betty understood that this was the anxiety of what had gone on in his own childhood, and she understood that this had a lot to do with how deep their love was. Leaning their foreheads together, she said, “It’s okay, Juggie. Like you’ve been promising me, it’s all gonna be over soon, right?”

Gulping, Jughead slowly started to nod. “Yeah… yeah,” he muttered. After a few seconds of standing there with their foreheads touching, Jughead threw his arms around his girlfriend. “Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” he babbled. “I’m just stressing you out more. I’m sorry,” he kissed the bare skin of her jaw that his face was near. “I’m sorry.”

Betty rubbed his back with one hand and played with the few curls that peeked out of his beanie with the other. “It’s okay, Jug,” she swore. “It’s okay.”

They had a lot coming for them, but it was a going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few changes need to be made in regards to Betty’s living conditions, so they approach it head on. Despite Betty’s nervous demeanor about where all of this is going to get them, everyone works together to keep her safe.

A knock on the brown, wooden door sent nerves up Betty’s spine. Jughead was relaxed, having done this a hundred times. She tapped her foot, feeling like a single second was a full hour before the door swung up. A shorter man with a closed-lip mile opened the door. He was in a flannel and jeans, looking like he had just been working. “Jug!” The man greeted, pulling him into a hug. “Come in, come in.” Once inside, they shut the door.

“Hey, Fred,” Jughead nodded. “Uh, first, this is my girlfriend, Betty,” he introduced them.

“Um, hi, Mr. Andrews,” Betty forcefully smiled, shaking the hand that he had extended towards her.

Shaking his head, Fred chuckled. “Please, call me Fred… Mr. Andrews makes me feel old,” he said. Betty grinned, that was exactly what Mary had said to her. She wondered why they had gotten divorced, but figured that didn’t matter enough to ask about. “So,” Fred restarted, snapping Betty out of her thoughts. “What are you kids doing here?”

“Uh… Is Mary here? And Archie, actually?” Jughead asked before getting to the point. He rubbed the back of his neck and squeezed Betty’s hand. Fred nodded and called out their names. Only seconds later, Mary and Archie were emerging into the area they were standing, coming from different areas of the house.

Archie raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Jug,” he said skeptically. “Hey, Betty.” He looked between them with confusion.

“What’s up? What’s wrong?” Mary asked, worried and ready to act on whatever they were about to say.

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but Jughead beat her to the punch. “Void choked Betty and threatened her, and I really don’t think that she should be in the Southside, where Serpents under Void or Alice’s rule can come after. Can she and I just stay here? In the basement like I used to? Only until the trail is over,” he blurted out in a rapid quick manner. He wanted to get it all out before Betty could intervene, but then he realized that he may have spoken to fast for anyone to understand.

That is until Betty elbowed him in the chest.

“I told you not to bring Void up,” Betty scolded through gritted teeth. Her expression was condemning.

“Wait, wait,” Mary shook her head, not completely believing what she was hearing. “Void  _choked_  you?”

Jughead spoke up yet again, despite his girlfriend’s words. “And threatened her.” Betty rolled her eyes at that. “At the precinct.”

“Stay here,” Archie nodded, seeming as if he was starting to understand how serious that threat could be. “You can stay here.” Fred was nodding as well. Mary though, she was practically smoking at the ears from the news she had been told.

Betty faintly smiled at Fred and Archie. “Thank you.” Before either of them could respond though, Mary spoke her distaste in what had happened.

“We’re taking him, your mother, and that dumb snake charmer down,” Mary seethed, clearly bothered that something happened like this right under her nose.

Jughead held the redhead woman’s gaze. “I was gonna kill the motherfucker.” Again, Betty elbowed him in the gut for saying, what she thought was such absurdity… Jughead was the one good thing in her life, she never wanted him in trouble.

Archie, dead seriously, responded, “You should’ve.”

* * *

“So you’re staying at Mary’s house?” Veronica raised an eyebrow, looking between Betty, Jughead, and Mary, herself. “Where Archie Andrews and his dad live?”

Mary shook her head. “It’s technically not my house anymore. It’s my ex husband’s house,” she clarified.  “But yes, that’s where she and Jug are staying for now.”

“She’ll be out of danger?” Sweet Pea asked Jughead or Mary rather than Betty because he knew she’d have some sort of snarky answer. As all her friends were, he was extremely protective over her, but he didn’t feel like listening to her snapbacks in a time like this.

“That’s the goal,” Jughead chirped, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder. He would’ve taken her hands, to avoid her digging her nails in, but her gloves were on and secured. Sweet Pea and Veronica nodded while Hiram and Hermione thanked them for getting her somewhere out of harm's way.

Mary clapped her hands together once than. “What we need to figure out though, is what we’re going to do about Betty’s real living situation. One, unlike Jughead, she is not emancipated. By now, she’d be eighteen by the time the whole process went though. Two, though it is encouraged by Child Protective Services to get ahold of the other parent, we are not calling Hal Cooper—”

“What if she doesn’t get locked up?” Betty interrupted, finally allowing those nervous thoughts that she had stored so deeply inside to surface. It was a real question.

Mary and Hermione, at the same time, said, “She will be.”

“I will make sure of it,” Hiram added. If it was up to him, he’d have hired a hit on all three Serpents on the other side of this case. Hell, in his mind and a few others, they deserved to be shot in the head. Betty’s wishes were preventing that though. He had his ways though, if worse comes to worse, he’d make sure Alice Cooper never sees the light of day again.

Betty started shaking her head as she leaned forward, getting out from under Jughead’s arm. “No, no! I mean, it’s too much. It’s all too much. Do you know how persuasive my mom is? How Penny is? How Void is?” She rambled, not even realizing how badly she was trembling. “With all that shit, and all the other shit we have to deal with… how the fuck are we supposed to win? We’re worried finding me a home. We’re worried about a Serpent loyal to my bitch mother coming after me. We’re worried about this, we’re worried about that. There’s too much!” Betty’s voice raises. Her heart was pounding. “But here I am, hiding in a basement of a house on the Northside, like a fucking coward.” All there was after that was stunned silence.

“Don’t fucking say shit like that,” Jughead eventually spoke up. “Yes, we’re fucking worried. Everyone is fucking worried,” he justified. “And you know who else is? Your mother. Penny. Void. They’re scared they’re going to jail and that they’re  _finally_  going to lose.” Everyone watched with shocked eyes as Jughead set his girlfriend back into place. “So again, everyone is worried.” He grabbed her hands, his voice now softening. “But, Betty, I need you to be safe. If you think getting out of dodge makes you a coward, you’re wrong. I need you safe, okay? I need you,” he pleaded. “And we are going to win this.”

Staring into her boyfriend’s honest, glossy, deep blue eyes, Betty gulped. Not yet being able to form words, she squeezed his hands. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just psyched out,” she nodding, knowing that that was the truth. Who wouldn’t be? “We’re gonna win,” she repeated his words, turning back to face the others. “Let’s get back to figuring this all out.” She eyed each of them, not being able to read anyone’s emotions because of how clouded hers were. “The court hearing is in a few days, you know? We better get to work.”

“Let’s get to work,” Mary added, patting her back. 

* * *

In the end, they decided that after this was all said and done, along with filling out paper work and all that, Betty’s new legal guardian would be Hermione Lodge... the woman who’s been more of a mother to her in the past few years than her real mother had. So now, another thing had been checked off their to-do list. If they keep working in high alert and high speed, they had this in the bag. No one was going to hurt Betty Cooper. Not anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a hard time dealing with everything that is being put into this case, but with the help of her loved ones, she’s trying to keep an optimistic outlook as she comes head to head with her mother in court.

Absolutely none of Betty’s stuff had been packed for the Lodge’s trailer. It probably wouldn’t be until the day she was supposed to move out from her hideout in the Andrew’s basement. Her secret smile that she had stored away wasn’t flashing. It probably wouldn’t be until all this shit is over. Betty hadn’t gone more than an hour a day without her gloves on lately. It probably wouldn’t happen until her mother was locked away and she could be rid of this impending, scarring anxiety. There were a lot of things that were  _not_  happening, that she was  _not_  doing or saying or thinking… a lot. There was somethings she had though. She had love. She had support. She had something to hold onto.

When she wouldn’t be able to sleep at night, Jughead would hold her as close as possible and rub her back until he felt her breath steady on his chest. When she would start babbling that nothing was going to go right, he’d whisper promises into her ear. When she’d break down in tears, he’d hug her and tell her how much he loves her, how nothing will ever change that. When she would clench her fists, Jughead would kiss her; her palms, her wrists, her cheeks, her lips. He’d do until her fingers were tangled in his hair, where he knew she was preoccupied with something rather than dwelling. Taking it further, he’d completely lose himself inside of her. Some nights she’d beg for him to take some pain away, to give her some relief, and he would… with the thrust of his hips and the kiss of the lips. He was her lifeline, the one thing that kept her afloat.

After the first court hearing, he took her home right away. They watched Netflix and ate pint after pint of vanilla ice cream (and of course with two full jars of maraschino cherries for Betty to pick at). He didn’t push her to talk about the events of the day because he knew it’d be hard for her. If he was to ask her anything though, she was sure she wouldn’t have been able to answer. Betty went through the court hearing in a haze, honestly having no clue of what was going on. She felt like a robot that day, only asking what she was asked. Other than that, she was dazed. She barely heard her mother or Void’s voice… hell, she barely knew what she was saying, it was like she completely shut off. Leaving though, once it was over, was like a ton of bricks fell on her. She was tired, drained, worn out… so Jughead built her back up. He always could.

In preparation for what was to come, Jughead would kiss her cheek and remind her how soon this would all be over. He tightened his grip around her hand as Mary explained what was in front of them. He was just there for her, and she needed it.

Now, as Betty thought of that wonderful boy of hers and that all he has done for her, they sat inside of the large courtroom for the second time with the same judge as last time. She was surprised when she remembered the woman’s name, which was Judge Harriet Lamb. Betty knew she was speaking, but again, she felt like she was in another world. Her head hurt, it was pounding. Her heart hurt, it was too much. She wanted it to be over, it was her only wish.

“Hermione Lodge, will you please come to the stand,” Judge Harriet announced over the microphone. It echoed in Betty’s ears. As Hermione walked to where she was ordered to be, and started speaking against Alice, the girl marveled at her. Betty and everyone else knew what type of woman Hermione was. She was fierce and determined; she always got what she wanted. Also, she was extremely beautiful. Her intimidating eyes and twisted smirk was enough to shatter a person to pieces. Betty was thankful to have her on her side, very grateful.

She noticed Hermione’s eyes moving from her to Alice to the judge, but the noises were muffled. So, Betty looked to Mary. Mary Andrews was a good woman. She truly wanted what’s best for everyone, and was willing to go to any extent for that. Betty just hoped those extents were about to be reached. After looking at Mary, she looked at Sheriff Keller. They hadn’t been on the right note for most of Betty’s life being that she was born into the Southside Serpents and caused enough issues to wind her in juvie, but now, she had come to the realization that he, too, wants what’s best for everyone. He had never done something out of spite, he was simply doing his job.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She didn’t know why, but she saw the judge’s mouth moving. Muffles, static, low tones. Betty squinted her eyes, trying to read the woman’s lips. “Eliz— Coo—” She focused harder. “Elizab—”  _Harder. Focus harder._ “Elizabeth Cooper, to the stand please”  _Got it._

“Please,” Alice spoke up, at a time she was not supposed to. While she was speaking, Betty stood and walked to the stand. She stopped halfway at her mother’s voice. “She’s no help to you, your honor. There is nothing she can say to persuade you that I’m guilty,” she shrugged, leaning back in her chair. Alice looked downright insane. Her eyes were hollowed out with purple outlining them, her hair was messier than it was the day Betty and her last spoke face-to-face in the police station, her smile was devilish.

_Betty heard that._

“You honestly think you’re not guilty here?” Betty combated, speaking before the judge could condemn Alice of talking at the wrong time. “Are you that fucking twisted?” Her eyebrows raised high enough to fly off her face. She had no care of sounding disrespectful right now, even if she was in a court of law. Suddenly though, her heart started pounding and her breath got heavy. _How could you put me in this situation,_  she wondered towards her mother. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she was strong; she held them back.

The judge spoke out, warning them that they had to stop this, but neither of them listened. “Don’t talk to me like that, girl,” Alice jeered. The look that conformed across her facial features make her look like the true acid queen that she was. She was toxic and poisonous to everyone she touched.

The warnings of the judge were still being shouted, but the two Cooper‘s kept their eyes and words on each other. Betty didn’t noticed the worried look in Jughead’s eye or the tension in her friends shoulders. “What are you gonna do about it now, Mom?” Betty asked, letting out an exasperated chuckle as she shook her head. “Beat me?”

What came next happened so fast that it was barely comprehensible.

After slamming her hands on the wooden table in front of her, Alice jumped out of her chair, lunging at her daughter. Claws were out and teeth were gritted. Betty straightened bracing herself for impact.

But then…

A gun was shot.

_Boom._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember knowing Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones has had a hopeless crush on her, no matter how different they seem. His reserved and shy nature has kept him from ever talking to the intimidating Serpent princess, but one day, when he sees something he wasn’t supposed to, it all changes. With the heavy problems Betty is faced with within her family, is Jughead able to be her saving grace? Does she need his help or can she handle it on her own? Nevertheless, how deep do their feelings truly go? Do they build a foundation of love or does the commitment scare them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a fatality in the courtroom, everything changes for Betty. How does she prosper after this? Easily or does she still have a lot to overcome?

_But then…_

_A gun was shot._

_Boom._

Betty flinched her eyes closed, feeling her whole entire body tense. She didn’t know if it was because of the sudden loud noise or the fear of her mother prying her eyes out of their sockets, but either way, she was scared as hell. Her arms flew up to cover her face and she planted her feet steady on the floor, expecting pretty much  _anything_  to happen.

Nothing his her though. Instead, there was a quick burst of screams, and then it all fell silent. For a moment, she was too scared to open her eyes, still bracing herself to a blow, but really, it didn’t come.

Very slowly, she put her arms to her side and opened up her eyes. She took deep breaths, feeling extremely uneasy. Once she was able to see, she saw her mother laid out on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her head.

“Oh, my god,” Betty gasped, stepping back farther and farther until she ran into something… which happened to be Jughead. He brought his hands to his shoulders, squeezing tightly. When Betty looked up, he was wide eyed, looking very frightened. She moved her eyes around, not believing what she just saw. Then she took notice to Sheriff Keller standing with his gun still pointed at where Alice was standing. “Oh, my god,” she repeated.

It was silent then. Some people had tears running down their faces, some people looked like they weren’t inside of their own body. Alice Cooper was dead. She was no longer a threat. She was gone.

After so long, Betty started stuttering out questions. “W-what happened? W-what? Is she— Is she dead?” She looked around, pushing off of Jughead to stand in the center of the courtroom. “What happened?”

“We were warning her to stop, Betty,” Sheriff Keller explained roughly. “She was resisting authority and went every you with fists ablazing.” He should’ve been more explanatory, but he couldn’t. He felt all out of sorts.

“She’s dead? My mom’s dead?” Betty asked, eyes welling with tears.

Then, at that moment, Void let out an angry scream. He swiped all his papers off the table where he was supposed to be seated and slammed a chair down. His fit of rage was interrupted by three policemen throwing themselves at him, and tackling him down until he was cuffed.

Betty was shaking, completely and utterly unable to stop. Tears were threatening to fall. Once Jughead pulled her back for a hug, she let them fall. She cried into his chest, jumbling the fabric of his jacket to make sure he doesn’t fall from her grasp. Then Veronica threw her arms around the two of them, followed by Sweet Pea, and then Toni and Fangs.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was crying because her mother was dead on the floor only a few feet away from her or if she was crying because of the stress. Either way, it sucked.

Everything changed now. It was really fucking over.

* * *

“I don’t think… I mean, of course it hurts, she was my mother, I loved her to some extent but… Is it bad that I’m not completely fucking heartbroken that my mom was shot dead only ten feet away from me today?” Betty asked in a whisper, closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto Jughead’s chest as they sat in the bath.

Jughead sighed, dipping his hand in the water before running it up Betty’s arm. “No,” he whispered back. “You’re feelings right now aren’t wrong, Betts. She was a terrible woman. She did horrendous— just horribly awful things to you. You never deserved any of it. So, honestly, I admire you for feeling any sort of sadness over her death.” He paused. “If it was my mom, I don’t know if I’d be feeling anything at all,” he admitted so quietly that Betty barely heard it.

She tilted her head at an angle that made it easier to look at him. He looked distraught.  _Who wouldn’t be after this day?_ “That doesn’t make you a bad person either, you know?” Betty’s voice was soft and sincere, and Jughead nodded. Going back to the conversation about her mother, she said, “ I didn’t want her to die though. I never wanted that.”

“I know, baby,” Jughead nodded again, kissing her temple. “I’m so sorry that’s how it all went down. You shouldn’t have had to see that.” She closed her eyes, forcing out the image. “You can hurt, Betty. You’re allowed to let yourself do that after all that’s happened?”

Betty gulped. “I know,” she uttered. “I don’t— It hurts, but it doesn’t.” She paused, trying to rack through her mind to explain herself. “I-I feel like there was a weight lifted off my shoulders.” Her breath got a little shaky. “I just feel so confused… conflicted, would be a better word, I guess. I kinda wanna cry about the loss, I kinda was cheer for my fucking freedom. I kinda wanna punch someone, I kinda wanna hug someone,” she shook her head. “I just want to feel normal again.”

“You will,” Jughead responded in a promising tone. “I swear, I’ll get you there.”

Betty felt her lips involuntarily tug upwards at the sincere promise he just made. “I know you will.”

There was a lot to still get over, but they already surpassed one obstacle… they just had to keep going.

* * *

Somehow, Betty was voted to step up as the Serpents new leader. Once Alice had died and Void and Penny were locked up, they approached her to be who she was born to be. She had expected someone to kick her out because of what she had done by going to the police, but instead they praised her for getting the fault of this gang out of their hair.

That was new though, so Betty had to prepare.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked softly, rubbing a hand up and down her back. He was asking that for more than one reason, and she understood.

“Yeah,” Betty whispered. It was a lot to take on, but it was good. It was a new start, and that’s exactly what she needed. “Just stay by my side, alright?”

Jughead nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Always.” He interlaced there fingers, and followed suit as she entered the Whyte Wyrm.

Hiram was standing right at the door, greeting them both with a curt nod. Watching both, Betty and Jughead walk to the front stage, there were groupings and groupings of Serpents, old and young, initiated and not initiated. Betty could name each one, and they respected her. As they got closer to the stage, Sweet Pea and Veronica were in line of view. Sweet Pea’s arm was draped around Veronica as she leaned into his side. Then they saw Fangs and Toni. Toni was seated atop of a bar stool while Fangs stood a few feet away was a bucket of peanuts in front of him; he was clearly keeping himself occupied with that. Lastly, Hermione.

“Our new Serpent in command, Betty Cooper,” Hermione announced into the microphone. At that, everyone silenced and watched. Jughead stood behind her and Hermione went to his side as Betty walked to the microphone.

“First of all, I would like to apologize for my absence these past few weeks. It has not been an easy road and I certainly had my reason, but I am here and I am back. I will never disappear for that long again,” Betty said, and at that, there was an eruption of cheers.

The fierceness that used to be in her voice before everything went on with her mother had returned. Jughead was sure that she didn’t even realize it, but it made him smirk. She was strong. She was building back up.

“Second, I would like to thank you all for not abandoning me. For what I’ve done these last few weeks, I was sure that you’d let me go. You stand by me though, and I owe you all for that,” Betty announced, making sure to look at each and every person in the room. “Third, I am honored to step up as the leader of the Serpents. I will do you no wrong. I will be clean in my duty. I will do what I need to do for  _my family._ ”

“Wooh!” People clapped and yelled. “Yeah, Betty!” They were happy to have a steady soul as their new officer, one with a heart.

Betty cleared her throat. “Now I’d like to set a few rules for you.” Everyone shut up once again. “This boy behind me? My boyfriend, Jughead Jones? No one is to disrespect him. He is there reason I am here today. So, Serpent or not, you respect him and you trust him as you would me, understand?” Simultaneously, everyone nodded twice. “My trailer? It’s off limits unless you speak to me. I will be living with the Lodge’s, but my trailer is off-limits. If you need somewhere to stay, you come to me, understand that?” They nodded. “And lastly, on the matter of my mother,” she started, taking off her leather jacket to show her scars. “She was a lot of things… a heartless bitch, a terrible mom,” she said. “She’s done a lot of things… for fuck’s sake, look at me,” she broadcasted her arms. “But, she was messed up, okay? Deep down, she had a heart. No matter what she had done, I love my mother. No one is to speak her name inside of Serpent territory anymore. I don’t want to hear anyone shaming her, so it’s banned. No speaking of Alice Cooper, got that?”

“Yes, Betty,” they said in unison.

“Thank you,” she said seriously. “Thank you for everything. That’s all I have to say.” She stepped back from the microphone as everyone erupting into screams and cheers.

Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand and pulled him off the stage. Hermione followed and then so did their friends as she exited the bar.

Slipping her jacket back on, she waited until everyone she needed was outside. “You okay, B?” Veronica as she closed the door and stepped into the brisk, winter air.

“Yeah,” Betty responded. “Just a lot to process,” she nodded. “This is gonna be good for me, you know? A new chapter. I’m going to improve myself. I’m going to improve this gang. I’m gonna let go of all the shit, I’m gonna move on.”

Toni reached out for Betty’s arm. “We’re really glad you’re looking at things this way,” she smiled. “And you know what? We’re with you every step of the way.”

“You always got us,” Fangs added.

“I know,” Betty felt her heart clench. Feeling so much gratefulness towards them, she pulled Toni and Fangs in for a hug, motioning for Sweet Pea and Veronica to join.  As they did, Veronica pulled Jughead into it. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” they said at once.

Betty peeked back to where Hermione was. She wiggled out of everyone’s embrace and went to hug her. “I love you, Hermione. You’re the good mom I never had, you know?”

Hermione gave a sad laugh. “I love you too, hun.” She hugged back. “I’m happy to have you as the newest addition to my family.”

Family.

* * *

When Jughead and Betty had went to the Andrews to give their thanks for the past few weeks, Mary said she’d do anything for them. She set up a counselor with Betty, just like she did for Jughead. She assured her safety and wished her the best. Then, lastly, she gave them the box of Alice’s ashes.

Betty had Jughead drive her to Sweetwater River after that, where she decided to bury the box. She knew it was something that she could’ve kept with her in her home, but she didn’t want to. She had to get rid of it, in a place close to her heart.

So, right at the edge of the water, she buried the box. Jughead sat back and watched, as instructed, making sure she wasn’t about to break down. She didn’t though, she wasn’t even close to doing so. She looked empowered. She looked like she was breaking out from the heavy cloud that was over her. When she finished, she let out a big breath and looked into the reflection of the river.

Jughead came next to her so they were looking at each other through the water. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Betty turned to look at him, taking in all his facial feature.

“New beginnings,” she whispered.

Jughead didn’t catch it. It was too muffled with the sounds of the river flow and the wind in the trees.. “What’s that?”

“New beginnings,” Betty repeated. “No looking back. It’s you and me. It’s me and the Serpents. It’s time to grow up, and nothing will hold me back.”

Jughead smiled and tucked the stray hair falling in front of her face behind her ear. “I am so proud of you.” He was, more than he could explain. Even with the support of everyone and the help of Mary and a new psychologist, she was the only person he knew who could be so strong so quickly. She was amazing. “So, so proud.”

“I love you, Jughead Jones,” Betty smiled. She was so ready for the future.

“And Betty Cooper, I love you.”

Nothing was ever going to hold them back again. They were both free, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!! My goodness, I truly was not expecting to have so many chapters in this, but it was just so fun to write. And, of course, thank you guys for following along and liking and commenting on this fic, I appreciate it so much. You have had the sweetest comments and I can't thank you enough. New fics to come soon!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Follow me in tumblr :) bug-headx


End file.
